Life's Blood
by Dro'gan called Niteflier
Summary: Sequel to Assassin's Loyalty. Six Senshi joined together to fight Queen Beryl and Metaria. Six Senshi showed aliens from a world without love its glory. Six Senshi knew how to call upon the two eldest, the Guardians. But where, they ask, is their last? Where is Sailor Mercury?
1. Introducing the Players

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This story is set directly after the Ali/Ann season, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe, as you get to see right off the bat.

/*  
Begin = 20030108;  
1Draft = 20030112;  
*/

Life's Blood

Chapter One: Introducing the Players

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

Haruka trudged on towards her home, thinking of the difficult tests she'd barely passed today, the complaints of her younger friends still ringing in her ears. Did she really care that they had a new student in their class?

She knew she should care just a bit, if for no other reason that the new girl could be like the last two students that appeared in the Princess's class. But for an enemy, even a different one, to make the same move as the last? Besides, then the attacks had begun directly after their arrival, not several days before.

Haruka didn't really know what to think of the stories she had gotten out of the three that shared their homeroom with this "Ice Queen." Personally, she thought they were making most of it up. Sometimes Minako and Makoto could overreact as much as Usagi. But that, of course, was beside the point.

If this new girl, Mizuno Ami, was in any way connected with the darker side of Tokyo she would know very quickly.

As soon as she got hold of her father, at least.

Of course, if their other duties didn't get in the way first. The life of a Senshi was filled with peril.

Haruka was jolted out of her musings on their less-than-curricular activities by her arrival at her home, which she shared with her father. As she entered and took off her shoes, she noticed a set of slightly larger ones already sitting there.

Well, it looked like she'd be seeing Dad even sooner than she'd thought.

Haruka walked into the living room, and went to embrace the slight man sitting on the couch. It felt good to see him after a rough day like this.

"So how's my little Tomboy doing?" said Ten'ou Tenmura to his daughter.

Haruka stuck her tongue out at her father, but replied, "This beautiful little girl is tired after taking two hard tests and listening to her younger friends complain about their new classmate. They think she's the Snow Woman incarnate."

Tenmura laughed; "Well I doubt that, there's a warm front moving in from the east so it would be too hot for her here!" he looked deeper into his daughter's eyes. "But you're not convinced that she means no harm?"

Haruka sighed, "Dad, it may be a flaw, but I can't help but be suspicious of _anything_ that's out of place, and with this new round of Youma or whatever they're called coming up, a new student in the middle of the year is definitely out of place."

Tenmura nodded sadly. His daughter's duties as a Senshi were something that he could not help her with, save giving her advice won from experience.

Haruka looked into her father's eyes and knew that he understood in a way that even Mi-chan wouldn't have. After all, the two of them- father and daughter- kept absolutely no secrets from each other.

They couldn't afford to, lest they lose sight of each other's motivations and be torn apart by misunderstanding.

Haruka surely wouldn't have trusted one of her closest secrets to her father if he did not do the same for her. They both understood that very little separated them from death in each of their chosen jobs.

"Could you, perhaps, keep a watch for her on your side of the world?"

"I will, dearest. As long as you tell me any new developments that happen with her and your friends. Information must be kept up to date, you know."

* * *

Michiru was beginning to regret staying with the others when Haruka went back home to get out of her school required skirt. It was becoming ultimately boring to listen to Makoto prattle on about boys to Minako while Rei and Usagi fought over who got to use the Sailor V video game machine next. Michiru felt it was a bit obsessive, especially since Sailor V was sitting right next to her.

But then again, maybe it was fate, just like herself and Haruka, who had been lovers back in their previous life and had taken it up again even before they knew that were Sailor Senshi.

That had been a bit embarrassing, especially when Haruka's father had walked in on them.

Haruka had merely mumbled "Hi, Dad" and gone back to what she had been doing. She herself had blushed fit to light up the room. Haruka's father had merely taken a glance, then said, "Sorry for interrupting you, ladies" turned and walked out of Haruka's room.

Michiru had eventually gotten back in the mood, and they had finished each other off, but she had later laid into Haruka for not telling her that the elder Ten'ou was home.

Her lover had merely responded that she _hadn't_ known her father was in the house, because of the irregular hours that his work kept him at. When Michiru had wondered about his lack of response when he had "interrupted" them, she had gotten a strange answer.

Haruka had looked at her queerly, as if not understanding, and replied, "He would have known anyway. There is no secret I have that he is not privy to, and vice-versa."

She had had to take that statement at face value, but could not even begin to think of such a relationship with her parents. The two of them were so wrapped up in their work and business trips that Michiru doubted they'd even noticed that she'd taken up the violin, even when she had an entire room dedicated to it. The thought of telling them that she was the Senshi of Grace and Water gave her shudders, and she suspected the rest of the Senshi present felt the same.

Michiru worried about the Senshi of Force and the Heavens, though. If her or her father were to die, then it would be a terrible blow to the one left surviving. The fact that one fought otherworldly monsters, and one fought the all too worldly enemies of the underworld made it all to likely that day was closer than either believed.

* * *

Rei Hino was glad to be at home in the shrine again, especially after that fight with Usagi over the video game.

It wasn't that she didn't like the blond, it was just that her princess set something off in her that she didn't quite like.

It was all very well for Haruka and Michiru, but she was interested in BOYS thank you very much. Really. She wasn't kidding.

"ARRG!" She was definitely not getting calmed down by thinking about it.

"Rei!"

She looked up to the origin of the voice. "Yes, Grandpa?" she asked.

The old man shuffled down the steps until he reached where the young Miko-in-training was sweeping the long stair. "You know, this job was designed to promote peace of mind while giving the body a melodic rhythm of motion, Rei." He nodded back up the stair, looking pointedly at several places that had been skipped over and left filled with leaves. "You don't normally do this badly, you know. What's on your mind, my dear?"

Rei sighed, "Nothing Grandpa. Nothing at all."

The elder Hino nodded again, "Then I think that you had best do it over again."

As Rei went back up to the top with her grandfather, she thought of all the things she could be doing right now, instead of sweeping the stair. Things like ridding the world of those stupid monsters that could be attacking at any moment.

She dug out the small communicator that Luna had finally coughed up and given each of them, hoping against hope that one of her friends would find a monster and call for help. Anything to get out of these useless chores.

But no salvation came, and Rei dropped the small device back into her pocket. She thought back to the day that Luna had almost accidentally remembered about them and had magic'd them out of thin air, along with some sort of small computer that she insisted was necessary for their use.

Rei had been a bit skeptical about that one, especially after it turned out that no one could even open the device up, much less use it. But the communicators worked just fine, computer or no.

Those questions that Luna and Artemis had been unable to answer, they had tried to get the mysterious Guardian Senshi to reveal.

That had been less than pleasant.

The Guardian Senshi, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, had been known to come when called by Sailor Moon for reasons that were now obvious. The first two times that Sailor Moon had called it had been in the heat of battle with lives on the line.

The third time had been shortly after the Ali/Ann debacle, and they had not been in a fight. Sailor Saturn, who had appeared at Moon's call, had looked around, looked at the Senshi, and then proceeded to verbally bite their heads off.

They had learned never to call the Guardians unless there was a dire need.

She was distracted by some people moving up the stair, and moved off to the side to let them pass. As her eyes followed them up, however, they noticed that the stairway was once again scattered with leaves.

She sighed again, and wondered if there was anything that the Senshi of Emotions and Fire could do to get out of sweeping the stair again. Maybe convince Makoto to let her come over?

* * *

She was bored and tired, and after the five of them had broken up from their impromptu gathering at the Crown, Makoto had gone straight home, with the intent to go to bed.

But homework called, and like any dutiful student, she had complied. The problem with homework, however, was that it reminded her of school. The problem with school, in her opinion, was the newest student, one Mizuno Ami, who was already being given the name "Ice Queen" in some circles.

Not that the Senshi of Nature and Lightning had anything to back that name up. It may just be that the girl was shy, and not used to interacting with people. Mizuno-san had taken to the lessons poorly, however. She treated each of them as if they were old news, something that she had learned years ago. The only subject she had shown any interest in at all had been history, and that she had dove into like it was a completely new experience. But it couldn't have been, could it?

She shook her head, now was not the time to be wondering on that subject. It wasn't like she had some baseless fear of the unknown, or suspicion of those who do not fit the mold, but Mizuno-san knowing everything about mathematics, the sciences, and such, and to draw a total blank when it came to Japanese History... it raised a few questions about the girl.

Not that it was any of her business, and the girl seemed perfectly nice aside from the fact that she was a walking encyclopedia.

Except when it came to History.

Makoto frowned, "Maybe if I baked her some cookies, she might open up some."

It might be a good idea to include the Senshi of Justice and Energy (Although she claimed Love as well) in her plans.

* * *

Minako was not happy.

Being shown up in class was not new to her, but being shown up in almost every subject by the same person _was._

That one person was the new girl. Unassuming to look at, she was only 5'2" tall, pale skin, and seemed to just fade into the background at any opportunity. She was, however, not giving herself that opportunity.

Whenever there was a tough question, or even one that was just plain out there, she answered without hesitation. That, and three other things had caught Minako's attention.

The first was something that everyone had noticed about her, her hair. Minako had only seen one other person with hair like hers, and that was the sea-green locks of Michiru. Mizuno-san's hair, however, was a bright, almost icy, blue. That color had tugged at something in her memory, but it had refused to show itself.

The second thing was her accent. It truly didn't sound like any Minako had heard in Japan. It did, however sound slightly like those she had heard in England.

The final thing she wouldn't have known about if she had been late as per usual, but when she had gotten to school early for once, she had seen Mizuno taking off boots in the entryway.

Not your normal schoolgirl footwear.

She would have made her own investigation of the unusual article, but too many other students were coming in.

Minako sighed and looked at the clock. At least it was almost lunchtime. She wondered what their esteemed leader made of the strange newcomer.

* * *

Usagi was sure of only one thing when it came to Mizuno-san, and that was that she needed a friend. Why wouldn't she, a stranger in a strange school, befrit of all that she had grown comfortable with?

One might say that Usagi had a different perspective than most other people.

As she walked outside with the majority of school for lunch she had a specific destination in mind. A tree by the boundary wall that wasn't too frequented. It was, as of yesterday, the lunch time residence of one Mizuno Ami.

Usagi planned to change that. After all, what was lunchtime but a convenient opportunity to be with friends? And who in the school needed a friend more than anything?

At least, according to one Tsukino Usagi.

She saw the blue-haired girl walking with her lunch to her tree and looked over at her friends, gathering near their usual place. She waved at them to stay put as she ran over to meet her target.

Before Usagi had gotten halfway to the solitary girl she knew that Mizuno-san had spotted her approach. However, she did not deter from her goal in the least.

They met underneath the tree that had become Mizuno-san's lunchtime hideout. Usagi decided to be as friendly as she could.

"Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

The total lack of response aside from attention put her off a little. She decided to go boldly on.

"Err... Would you like to come over and eat lunch with us?"

And Lo! there was an answer.

"Why?"

Sort of, at least.

Usagi was not to be averted, however. "Because I want you to eat with us so you won't be so lonely over here away from everyone else?"

The blue-haired girl merely shook her head. "I'm not lonely. I-"

But the blond did not wait to hear what she said, for upon realizing that Mizuno-san was misguided in that she did not want to intrude on the group that she and her friends had made, she decided to use her backup weapon in situations like this.

Present the opponent with the finished situation.

It was thus that Usagi had said, "Yatta! So you'll come!" And promptly grabbed the shorter girl's hand to drag her over to Naru, Makoto, and Minako.

* * *

Power.

That's the only thing I could think or feel when she touched my hand.

How could power like this be contained so quietly that it took physical contact to show it to me, someone who is attuned to knowing things about those around her?

Oh, wait. Nevermind the magical power, look at how strong she is to be dragging me straight across the schoolyard!

"Wait!"

She stops, turns, and looks at me, suddenly sheepish of her actions.

"Why?" I ask again.

I'm getting awfully fond of that word.

She wrinkles up her cute brow and pouts. "Because I just want everybody to be happy together, I guess. And besides, you don't need to be by yourself, you can come and be friends with us!" She waves her hand at her friends, who are waiting under a tree a ways away.

I sigh to myself. New question. How could such power be contained in such a pure being? There was no corruption, no duplicity in her. She is... Innocent.

Yes, that fits her.

I cautiously take her face in my hands, fighting down the reaction inside of me to be confronting so much magic.

"Usagi. You are Innocent." Yep, it definitely fits her. "But I'm not. Where you are pure and unsullied, I am destined for a different path. I will not bring one such as you along with me, and that is exactly what would happen if you were to get to close to me." I release her, and gently push her in the direction of her friends. "Go to those who share your light, and leave me to my darkness in peace."

She stumbles away, occasionally looking back over her shoulder at me.

I sigh again, and go to eat lunch.

* * *

"Well. That was an interesting confrontation."

Soft viridian hair shifts as the scene floating between the pillars evaporates. The owner of the long, luxurious hair stands and stretches, showing off a lean and muscled body covered in a dark Senshi fuku. The woman pauses for a moment, then gestures into the mists surrounding her and the two columns before her.

No sound is made as a newcomer appears in the mists, for sound was never one of her trademarks. The second woman reaches the first and they stand together, just sharing time for a few seconds. The second woman brushes away a few locks of blondish-brown hair that have escaped her braid, then softly speaks, as if not wanting to break the companionable silence.

"How did their meeting go?"

The Senshi cants her head to one side for a moment, then replies.

"Better, I think, than Sa predicted. She said that Mercury would put the Princess on the People-That-Will-Not-Bother-Me-Again list." She rolls her head to look at her companion. "You know she doesn't let that list get too long."

The brunet chuckles, "I sincerely doubt that my other half would have let her go if she made grudges that quickly."

"Speaking of Father, how is he doing?"

"He is well along in ending any problems that could follow him once he terminates his Assassin persona. It will still take him some time though."

"And you?"

"Well along in setting up the basis for a new Solar Kingdom."

"But there is still much to be done."

The both of them nod, and lock eyes for just a second, sky-blue to sky-blue.

One turns and begins to walk away through the mists. As she goes, the one left calls out to her. "Take care of yourself, and give my love to Saturn when you see her."

A pause, and the one leaving stops for a moment. "I will. And take care yourself, Pluto."


	2. An American Assassin in Tokyo

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This part of the story is set during the Black Moon season, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe.

A very special Thank You to Griever, my proofreader who has given me several valuable insights and corrections to this story.

/*  
Begin = 20030112;  
1Draft = 20030117;  
MinorChanges = 20030304;  
*/

Life's Blood

Chapter Two: An American Assassin in Tokyo

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

I open my eyes to the strident sound of the alarm clock. The caustic red numbers on its face read 7:45. I have a half hour to get dressed and be on my way to school.

School. Even after three weeks I'm still getting used to the fact that I go to _school_.

Getting up in the mornings is a pain, especially now that I don't have a nice, luxurious bath to entice me out of bed. Gods, having one good bath a day would make up for all the other shit I have to put up with here in Nippon. Like school.

I swear, if it wouldn't have blown my cover, I would have moved into one of those nice, cushy houses with its own full fledged bath. A "furo" they call it here.

But no. I've got to play the penniless schoolgirl.

I finally roll out of my futon and land on the not so distant floor. Another thing to hate: not having a decent bed. If I see Black in the near future, I'll have to really give him a piece of my mind. So I supposedly have to be dependent on some "Great Aunt." Does that really mean that I get so little from my own account that I can't even afford an apartment with a real bed?

Then again, maybe he wanted me to have a lesson in humility. That would fit him.

Damn the man anyway.

Looking at the clock again, maybe I have enough time for a visit to the local bathhouse on my way to school. It's better than not taking one at all today.

It won't do to smell when I met my new contact. That would be hypocritical.

* * *

Ten'ou Tenmura knew that something was wrong when his boss, Commissioner Onawa Hakiru, called him into his office. Tenmura was writing up a report of his activities as a runaround for the Iron Fox Gang. Working as a police agent in the Mob drastically reduced his life expectancy if the Iron Fox ever learned of his true loyalties.

To his daughter, and only to her.

When he promptly arrived in the Onawa's lair, he was greeted by not only the Commissioner himself, but the Chief of Police as well.

This did not bode well.

"Ten'ou-san, we have a small problem. Have a seat." Onawa wasted no time when he arrived. Upon seating himself, Onawa continued. "We've been approached by a well known member of the Iron Fox. Don't look worried; it's not about you, yet. You remember that you reported increased activity and communication between the major Gangs? As it turns out, they've been desperately talking to one another due to a death in Stone Dragon Gang."

Tenmura frowned, "What's a death in Stone Dragon mean to the rest of the Gangs?"

The Chief, Matanro Takaya, spoke up. "Before now, we didn't know what caused his death, and to be frank, we didn't really care. Unfortunately, we can't afford not to care now."

"Who killed him?"

Onawa answered, "You know about the Assassin's Guild that plagues the western world? One of their members has decided to make Tokyo their home."

Tenmura looked at them in disbelief. "Why would an Assassin choose to live here? They've never done anything like that before. Moreover, why here in Jubban? There are a dozen or more places that would be likelier to house an Assassin in peace."

Matanro looked glum. "We don't know why he decided to live here, but that's beside the point. The reason for all the communication between the Gangs was because they were trying to work together to give this Assassin a contact."

"And they botched it." Tenmura's statement flatly refused any other outcome.

"And they botched it." Onawa confirmed. "The Assassin has a intermediary, and the contact the Gangs sent attacked her. At least, that's what the Gangs suppose. They never found any evidence of him afterwards besides a note demanding a contact that was intelligent." As an after thought, he added, "And didn't stink."

"That still doesn't tell me why I'm here."

Mantaro grimaced. "To give the Assassin a contact in the first place, the Gangs had to make a sort of confederation. After their first failure that confederation decided to shift the burden onto us. They then suggested you, specifically."

Tenmura felt himself go pale. Iron Fox had know that he was a plant by the police, and that meant that his life was forfeit to them now. At least, before they referred _him_ as a contact.

The officers both chuckled at his reaction. "Not to worry Ten'ou, they've been saving you for a reason, I just don't think that they expected this to be it!"

"So I'm supposed to be their contact to the Assassin's contact?"

"Basically. As I understand it, however, there will be another level between you and the Gang confederacy."

"What's this confederacy going to do to the relations between Gangs?"

Onawa sighed. "We don't know exactly. Frankly, I don't think I want to know. You're to go straight to meet the confederacy contact. Dismissed."

* * *

Ten'ou Tenmura was, for perhaps the first time in his life, truly scared. Not even the ever-present apprehension of being found out by Iron Fox came close to the realization of what they would do to him if he turned out worthless to the Gang confederacy.

That had been made quite clear to him.

He now waited below the Tokyo Tower for his other contact, the one on the side of the Assassin. An Assassin that had yet, to him at least, to be named.

Thinking on what he knew of Assassins he came up almost empty handed. What little he did know had been exhausted in the meeting with the Commissioner and the Chief. He'd have to get into the files at the station now that he would be dealing almost directly with one.

He watched the people around him for a time, but eventually his head drooped in rest. The bench he was sitting on wasn't soft, but his worries were wearing him down. Feet began to pass before his eyes as he planned of things to do with his daughter the next time they both had a free day. Unfortunately, he would probably have less and less free time if he managed not to offend the Assassin in some way. And if he did...

There was still another thing to consider. Why did the Gangs come to the police anyway? Surely they wouldn't want the officials to know what the Assassin's target was ahead of time so it could be blocked? But then again, perhaps that would get rid of the Assassin.

Something else tickled his brain. Something about the targets of the Assassin's Guild. Something about... corruption?

That was it! The Guild only took targets that were considered corrupt. If someone was killed by the Assassin's Guild, it usually came out sometime, years later occasionally, that there was some kind of deceit in their work. The Assassin's Guild killed only those who were bettering themselves at the cost of others.

But would one lone Assassin keep the traditions of a Guild based half a world away?

His thoughts paused as a pair of boots stopped in front of him. Small and well worn, they had curious rings near the ankles that defied explanation. Maybe a new fad?

He tilted his head back and looked the boot-owner over. Surprisingly, it was a girl about thirteen or fourteen, dressed in a Jubban Junior High uniform. Her hair and eyes caught his attention, however. He'd never seen blue hair before, and instantly dismissed the idea that it was dyed. Jubban Junior just wouldn't allow such if it weren't natural. He remembered the work he'd had to go through to convince them that Haruka had not dyed her hair when he'd entered her there a few years ago.

"Mind if I sit down?" the girl asked.

Tenmura waved at her to sit and noted that she seemed slightly out of breath.

Something itched at the back of his mind. Something he was supposed to remember.

The girl sighed, then was quiet for a moment. Tenmura felt a strange tingling sensation come over him, like someone was watching him just out of sight.

The girl looked at him queerly. "Aren't you supposed to say something right about now?"

Tenmura blinked, and looked at the girl again. "The Tower can be impressive on a busy day."

The girl nodded and replied, "But there's someone out there who can lessen the traffic."

He looked at her in shock. "You're the contact?"

She nodded. "In a way. The one before you refused to believe it, and didn't have time for a different opinion."

Tenmura shifted uncomfortably. "So he's out there right now?"

The girl arched an eyebrow. "The Assassin is here. I doubt any action will take place however. There are simply too many people here."

He nodded. That would put a bit of a damper on killing him, even if it were only to spare his contact the pain of having a death right next to her. "So what else is there?"

"Not much. Do you know of a more private place to meet from now on? Switching information in the open is not something that it altogether wise."

"All right. I suppose you wouldn't happen to own a nice quiet restaurant, would you?" The glare he received convinced him that his attempt at levity was not appreciated. "Right. There's a park a few blocks west from your school, do you mind if we meet there in a few days after you get out?"

The girl nodded, "Thursday then." She stood and started walking away.

"Wait!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"My name's Ten'ou Tenmura. This may not be my favorite thing in the world, but could we at least make it a bit less impersonal?"

She nodded slowly, as if surprised at something. "I'm Mizuno Ami. In two days." And with that, she disappeared into the crowds.

Ten'ou Tenmura sat stunned for a moment as he remembered something that his daughter had told him. "Mizuno Ami?"

* * *

What is it with these Japanese and courtesy? For that matter what is it with these Japanese and - how did he put it? - Not wanting to be impersonal. If they cannot be impersonal even to strangers, then how can they live their lives while trying to get to know one another?

Maybe they're just crazy. I don't know.

I just hope that I can live here without going crazy myself.

* * *

Haruka slowly walked home, thinking of the vision Rei had told them of at the meeting. It had occurred at a strange time for her, instead of when she was resting her mind at the sacred fire, it had been when she had been coming in from a cold night.

Rei had been about to open the door to her house, and had been taken by the trance-like state that she usually kept when listening for foresight. This time it had taken her completely by surprise, and she only had a second of the vision before she crashed to the ground.

In that second she had not seen anything but a faint metallic symbol, and more surprisingly, smelled something. Rei hadn't been too forthcoming on the "smell", but the symbol was familiar to her as the other Senshi's.

It had been the symbol for Mercury, the innermost planet. The single most argued about subject of any of the Senshi meetings since Beryl.

Before Beryl, they didn't have the members they did now. They had picked up Venus barely before the final battle at D-Point. After Beryl, everyone had assumed that they had collected all their members, even if Saturn and Pluto remained obscure in their roles. They had all been there for Beryl, at least.

All except Mercury, that is.

Makoto and Rei had been of the opinion that there was no Mercury. She would have awakened with the rest of those reincarnated, right? Michiru and herself had stated that there was no proof for or against, and anyway, she could be in another country like Minako had been. Usagi had vacillated between one option and the other, and once they had learned about her 'past', Chibi-Usa had not said a word on the matter, even when questioned point blank.

Minako had been silent. Later, they had found out why.

Instead of being initiated by Sailor Moon, she had come to awareness by a dream the night Artemis found her. When pressed all she would reveal about this dream was that is was about the Last Battle.

It took them a few days before they realized that she meant the Last Battle of the Silver Millennium.

After being asked directly by Usagi, Minako had given them a very brief rundown. Afterwards they could not blame her.

It started as they would have expected it to end: with her death. Somehow after she had been killed, Sailor Saturn had come to her and drawn something out of her body, and it was from that seed that she witnessed the death of the Queen, the Princess, and all but two of the Senshi, not to mention dozens of guardsmen and other protectors.

Of two things she quelled their doubts on. The first was Mercury, for there had been, in the Silver Millennium at least, a Sailor Mercury. She had been one of the last to die, in the arms of a man in black. The second was trivial comparatively, some of them had carried weapons. More specifically Uranus and Neptune had, along with the already known Saturn and Pluto.

Haruka groused to herself. She still hadn't been able to call up any weapon, much less the sword that Minako had said she'd had. Michiru had had the same luck with her spell-reflective mirror.

The question of Mercury, however, was up in the air. Minako's dream told them that there had been a Sailor Mercury before, but where she was now? Rei having a vision of the symbol of Mercury could mean that she was about to make an appearance, or it could mean nothing at all. If Haruka remembered her astronomical studies correctly, Mercury was about to come into perihelion with the Earth any day now.

Haruka had finally reached her house when she remembered that she had to go to the track tomorrow to try out her new bike. The first one being trashed by a Youma had not made her day all those fateful weeks ago. Destroying the Youma with the power she received that day had been awfully satisfying.

* * *

Haruka woke suddenly, jarred out of sleep by an unexpected noise. She waited in bed for a moment, then slowly rose and stepped out of her room. Sure enough, the light in her father's study was on. He must have just come in.

She softly padded down the hall, and gently rocked open the door to the study. Tenmura was sitting at his desk, sorting out papers into several folders.

"Hey, Dad." She called.

He turned and smiled. "What brings you up so late, dear?"

Haruka crookedly smiled. "Heard you come in. what's so important that it can't wait 'til tomorrow?"

Tenmura laughed halfheartedly. "Actually I was trying to decide if I really wanted to wake you up or not."

This surprised her. "Huh? What do you need my help for?"

His faced closed in. "You wanted me to find out anything about that girl you were suspicious of? Mizuno Ami?"

Haruka walked in and sat down on the enveloping chair next to his desk. Her father's grim attitude was starting to worry her. "What's wrong with her?"

Tenmura brought out one of the folders and handed it to her. "What can you tell me about her off the top of your head?"

Haruka related everything she knew about the girl, as well as the observations Minako had put in. She still didn't understand the big deal about the boots though. She occasionally wore boots herself.

Her father nodded when she told him about the footwear, however. "That cinches it. It's the same girl."

"Cinches what? Who is she?"

He shook his head and pointed to the folder, which she had not yet read. "That shows the record of one Mizuno Ami from primary school to her enrollment in Juuban Junior. A record I am now convinced is completely made up."

"What!?"

Tenmura shook his head. "In that you will find that Mizuno has had a near perfect attendance record, almost straight A grades, and no signs of being a forgery. It had me fooled up until you told me what said about-"

Haruka interrupted, "Wait a minute, Dad. How is it that you are certain that this is made up if it doesn't look like its fake? And how can you tell that it's fake? It looks like any other record I've seen." Taking a look inside she continued, "Look, like you said, nearly all straight A's, except in Home Econ. That fits with what the others have said, even the..." Haruka took a closer look at the sheet of paper, her face going ashen as she did so. "History."

Tenmura smiled. "Your friend said that the girl was terrible at history for the first few days. Yet that says that she has always had perfect grades."

"And you can't just go from perfect to horrible. Even if you move districts, the classes should be somewhat similar." Haruka looked up at her father. "Who is she?"

"Haruka, what do you know about Assassins?"

The question threw her off. "Assassins? I guess I might have fought one or two in a previous life, but other than that I don't really know anything about assassins or ninjas or the like." Her smile convinced her father she was joking.

"Not assassins, dear. Assassins, capital A."

"What's the difference?"

Tenmura sighed. "The difference, Haruka, is that an assassin is universal, and will kill by how much someone pays them. But an Assassin, capital A, is a member of a trained elite, almost always found in the western world, and will kill by how much someone pays them, and by-" He stopped, and looked at the strange expression on his daughter's face.

"By how evil the target is." Haruka whispered.

Tenmura nodded slowly. "Yes. And maybe they're a bit older than I initially thought."

Haruka shook her head. "Where did that come from..." she looked up. "On second thought, I think I already know."

He nodded again. "You all right?"

She nodded. "What does the Assassin's Guild have to do with anything?"

Tenmura looked at his daughter carefully. "Because I think that this girl, Mizuno Ami, is an Assassin."


	3. Information of the Past, Promises for th

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This part of the story is set after the Black Moon season and before the Pharaoh 90 escapade, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe.

A very special Thank You to Griever, my proofreader who has given me several valuable insights and corrections to this story. Also among his accomplishments are the Omake at the end of this chapter.

/*

Begin = 20030118;  
1Draft = 20030305;  
OmakeAdd = 20030305;  
*/

Life's Blood

Chapter Three: Information of the Past, Promises for the Future

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

Six girls hanging out at the local arcade/ice cream shop. Nothing wrong with that at first glance.

The fact that two of them were a year ahead of the others was surprising. As well, one of the girls had spent the majority of her young life outside the country of her birth, and another had been an orphan since childhood. Three of them were blond and one brown haired, colors rare in those native to Nippon, and the hair of one was a beautiful aquamarine, a color not natural to any ethnic group. One went to a different school than the others and was a priestess at one of the local temples.

They are not your normal group of schoolgirls. No matter how much they might seem like it.

They are the Sailor Senshi. Soldiers of Love and Justice.

My teammates.

"So if this is supposed to be a celebratory gathering for me, why does it look as if Usagi is having the most fun?" Haruka asked Rei. For her part, Haruka was having fun, It just seemed like their princess was having more so.

"Well, since that was the first time we ever really got to see you race, I guess that Usagi is just feeling the excitement that she feels you should be. She's like that." Rei answered.

Haruka nodded. The last time the others had come to one of her races, it had been interrupted by a Youma and she had gained the title of Sailor Uranus. She still felt bad for having to destroy her old bike to get rid of the monster; it had been a good bike after all.

* * *

I study the paper in my hands and try to decide if I should really use it or not. To an unknowing observer, the patterns and curves I have penciled in on the sheet of wood pulp may seem to be nothing more than abstract art on a small scale.

It is a visual representation of one of my most powerful Divination spells.

Normally I don't really have to plan out my information gathering magics. The few I do have "preset" as it were, are minor spells, like the Question/Answer set that is very useful when getting more information with minor leads. Most of my preset spells are in the area of my Ice magic, and those are mostly memorized, like the Question/Answer spell.

But this... This spell is dangerous.

I've used lesser versions of it before. When I agreed to come here, for instance, I had used it on Black, but that backfired and released my own memories instead.

This time I'm expecting it.

These are the reincarnations of people who knew my incarnation then. This spell is bound to set off more memories from my former life.

Now I just have to pick a target, draw her into the spellweave, brace myself, and cast it.

I'll only be downloading her entire memory.

* * *

Minako smiled slightly as Mako-chan kept talking about the newest boy that "Looked just like my old boyfriend." In the time that she had been friends with Makoto, the descriptions had almost never matched up with each other. Minako just put it down to faulty memory and a desire for a boyfriend. The blonde did try to help her in her endeavors; after all, wasn't she the Goddess of Love?

As she listened to the brunette go on about her current crush, the taciturn girl shifted her head just a bit to look out the window and across the street. To her surprise, she saw Mizuno-san just outside of an alleyway. Out of her uniform she was dressed entirely in black, if it wasn't for her hair she would have blended into the shadows of the alley entirely.

For just a second, their eyes met.

"MINAKO!"

* * *

I sag, and am glad that I was leaning against the wall. I hazily see that Aino has fallen over in her seat, and her friends are clustering around her. I take a wavering step back into the alley and drag down the wall into a sitting position. I feel as if I've run all day with a hundred-kilo pack on.

Wait, I haven't gotten anything from her yet. All I'm feeling is the drain from casting.

Oh, Shit.

* * *

Makoto gently levered Minako back up slightly, so that her head was above the rest of her body. The blonde was hyperventilating, her eyes wide open but unseeing.

"Give her some room!" Haruka shouted as Rei and Michiru crowded around. Usagi hung back and steadied the two. The commotion had attracted Motoki, and he looked worriedly on.

"Is she all right? What happened?" Usagi wailed. She noticed that Minako's breathing had slowed to near normal again and slipped in around Haruka. She was about to take Minako's hand when the girl suddenly bolted straight up.

"Anhara! Ni kilantor sin Helin, Anhara!" Minako yelled out. Her eyes focused then and locked on Usagi. "Anhara theanos Beirylnin, Serenity! Orae Anhara, Serenity!"

The group was stunned. They had never heard the language that Minako was speaking, yet they knew it had to be one of the ones used at the Lunar Court. Usagi reached out and shook Minako slightly. "Mina-chan! Here and now! Not then and there."

The girl shook her head slightly and groaned. "Oh, my head..."

"Are you okay, Minako?" Several of them echoed.

Minako nodded, "Ye-yeah. I'm okay. Oh! Mizuno-san!"

"What? What about her?" Makoto asked, but Minako was already up and running out the door, totally in defiance of being unconscious less than a minute before.

Motoki stared after the blonde. "Well, she seems better."

* * *

My head hurts. Really, really hurts. Reaction headaches do not compare to completely draining oneself of magic. I haven't had a migraine like this since Black asked me to deliberately overextend myself. That hurt too.

My vision is coming back into focus now. That's good. Or at least, it would have been good if my field of view wasn't dominated by two pools of deep blue.

Gee, it's Aino-san. And she's got a look in her eye that tells me that she knows exactly who opened up her memories to her. I don't need my exhausted magic to tell me that.

"Are you all right, Anhara?"

How quaint, she's being nice after I just about overloaded her mind. Deep trouble, here I come.

But what is Anhara? And why does it feel familiar?

* * *

Minako looked over Mizuno-san. She had obviously been unconscious as well, for she was slumped against the wall of the building and her head had been lolling. Now her eyes were refocusing on the blonde's face, and they showed confusion that her face was attempting to match.

Minako realized that she had called Mizuno-san by a name she might not remember. There was no doubt in her mind, however, that she had, in another life, been called that.

"Whadda ya'll wan'?" Mizuno slurred. Minako looked over her shoulder to find that the others had followed her and were now standing behind.

Minako paused, then enunciated clearly: "Anhara, dein nuevo e Meskira?"

The blue haired girl shook her head slightly, confusion becoming even more apparent on her features. Then a pained look crossed her face, and she clutched her head. "Shou'na try'd tha'..." Her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out again.

Minako rocked back on her heels. "I don't think she'll be getting up for awhile, guys."

Usagi knelt near the other two. "Hey, Rei? Do you think we can take her to the Shrine? I bet Mina-chan has a tale to tell."

* * *

Mizuno-san, it seemed, was lighter than she appeared. Haruka reflected that she also seemed not to have any hidden weaponry on her.

Minako walked beside Haruka and steadied the blue haired girl that was being piggybacked to the Hikawa Shrine.

The rest of the group was spread loosely around them, each of them keeping an eye on the surroundings, and the other on the three in the middle.

It was thus that the Senshi brought their last team member home.

* * *

"Well? What happened?"

The girls had gotten situated in Rei's room, laying the still comatose Mizuno on her bed. All wanted to know what had occurred at the Crown.

Minako took in a deep breath and looked at the faces around her.

"I remembered everything. Every detail of my life, both this one and my Silver Millennium one. I remembered names and duties and lovers..." Her eyes suddenly grew large.

"Lovers?!" cried out several of the others.

"Er, heh heh." Minako nodded. "I didn't think I'd say that out loud."

"What's so wrong with her having lovers?" Michiru asked wryly. "You seem to be very interested in boys Makoto. Don't tell me you hadn't at least thought about it."

"Ah, well, it's just that I'm really to young for that sort of thing, really!" Makoto protested.

Minako shook her head. "We were older, too. Around twenty or so. Except for Puu and Saa. And Anhara."

"What was different about her?" Makoto asked. "I mean, It's not too surprising to find out that Saturn and Pluto were the same back then, but she's the same as us now."

"Are we sure of that? What exactly do we know about her, anyway?" Haruka grumbled.

Minako frowned at the older Senshi's attitude. "Do any of you remember how you were chosen to be Senshi back then?" At the collection of "No"s, she continued. "It was on the concept of apprenticeship. An older Senshi would find a young girl and teach them how to be Senshi. We had to have some magic in the area of the Senshi's power, but that was the only real requirement. And, of course, we had to be female."

"You're going to get to the point of this soon, right?" Rei was trying to contain her temper, but she was getting impatient.

"Rei!" The girl started and turned to the owner of the voice. "We are trying to learn more about ourselves back then. That is the purpose of this."

The priestess cringed. "Yes, Serenity-sama."

The girls turned back to Minako as Usagi settled again.

"Anhara was one of the Elder Senshi. She was the only one that had not chose a heir when an... accident... happened."

Haruka perked up. "I don't like the way you said that."

Minako shook her head a little. "You shouldn't. Anhara later learned that it was a setup to get the Elder Senshi in one place. It worked wonderfully, though. Three of them were killed outright, and the other two died shortly after."

"But that's just five!" said Makoto.

Michiru nodded. "Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune. Where was Mercury?"

"She was searching for an heir. Had to. But when she heard what had happened she came back to the Moon, where we younger Senshi were. She went before the Queen and told her point blank that she would not go back to her search until there were once again eight Senshi."

"So what did she do then?" asked Rei.

"She trained us. Even though she didn't share the same magic as us, she trained each of us. And not just individually. I think one of the reasons we've been unconsciously acting together is from her training."

"What do you mean?" Usagi put in.

"Did you notice the way we came here? We were in a diamond formation, with the wounded in the middle. I can think of some of our fights that we used tactics like that as well." Haruka was looking at the sleeping form of Mizuno as she said this.

"It was probably due to her." Minako said.

Usagi tilted her head to the side. "Mina-chan, what can you tell us about that day?"

There was no need to ask which day. "Err, Usagi, I can't really remember more of that right now. I mean, I could when I was hit by whatever it was, but now it's kind of fuzzy. What I've been telling you has mainly come up out of the blue, and then kind of fading a bit. I don't really know why."

"Because your mind hasn't had time to recover and organize what was brought out and is now lurking."

Heads turned to the bed, where Mizuno seemed to be still sleeping. The only thing that betrayed her now was her small frown. Usagi got up from her cushion and stepped over to the short girl.

"What happened? What did you do?"

There was no reply, but Usagi sat down on the bed and laid her hand on Mizuno's cheek. A shudder ran through the girl and she brought her own hand up to deflect the blonde's.

"Don't do that. You don't know how much it hurts to feel that much power running through you, especially when I am dry of it."

"Will you tell us?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "Venus. Your memory will settle itself over the next few days. You probably shocked yourself out of memory when you ran to me, but that upset the recollection process. The only thing I can recommend is lots of sleep, and to be wary of your dreams."

As Minako nodded warily, she continued. "You each have an area of specialty, two in fact. Don't ask me how I know, it was perfectly simple watching." She looked to Usagi again. "You shocked me that day, when you tried to bring me to your friends, like you did now. You have so much power running through you, yet you hide it so well it take physical contact to reveal it, even to one such as I. Because of that I watched you. I've kept on watching you, Serenity, through your trials against the Black Moon Family."

Usagi showed surprise at this, but the girl obviously wasn't done. "Each of the rest of you have a duality of power, like myself. I've studied each of you, especially you Ten'ou Haruka."

Haruka looked startled. "Me?"

"Yes, Daughter of Tenmura."

Haruka looked sheepish now. "Er, well when you put it that way..."

The others looked at the tall Senshi oddly. "My Dad... knows her." she said.

The blue haired girl smirked, "He's my contact. But that is not something Senshi need worry about." She looked at each of them in turn. "What else is there to be known?"

"How can we contact you?" Rei asked.

Mizuno shrugged. "Three of you see me at school. That should be sufficient." She looked around again, then turned to Usagi. "What is it?"

The ponytailed blonde was wringing her hands. "Luna never gave me a henshen pen to give to you and..."

"No."

The Senshi all blinked. "No?" inquired Makoto, confused.

Mizuno cocked her head to the side. "I swore along time ago that I would never swear loyalty to anyone but myself. I've seen you 'Make Up' several times. Every time you do, you increase your bonds to the Princess."

A chorus of "Huh? Really?" from the Senshi was not what Usagi wanted to hear. One of the others had to have known about it, right? Minako at least? She turned back to Mizuno who was looking on amusement at the confusion of the others.

"Is there anything that you will help us with? For the sake of old debts at least?"

That got a reaction from the girl. She snapped her attention back to Usagi sharply. Now glaring at the blonde, she advanced menacingly. Rei and Makoto made to obstruct her, but she stopped a few steps from the Princess.

"Only for the sake of one so Innocent, for if there are debts, they are owed to me, not the other way around." She took a breath, and steadied herself. "Until the day I am cut down, I will see that you come to no harm, Serenity. I so swear by my name, Mercury."

And with that, the last Senshi left the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

(Griever Says!)

And now, because I was feeling silly, not to mention slightly ecchi because of all that shoujo goodness and priceless setups ...

OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE WAI! -By Griever

"MINAKO!"

"USAGI!"

"MINAKO!"

"USAGI!"

"TETSUO!"

"KANEDA!"

Standing in the shadows, Mercury sweatdropped. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a good time to cast the spell.

* * *

"MINAKO! Speak to Pai!"

* * *

"Anhara! Ni kilantor sin Helin, Anhara!" Minako yelled out. Her eyes focused then and locked on Usagi. "Anhara theanos Beirylnin, Serenity! Orae Anhara, Serenity!"

The group was stunned. They had never heard the language that Minako was speaking.

"Minako-chan, calm down! Or at least have the decency to speak in subtitles!"

* * *

"Anhara! Ni kilantor sin Helin, Anhara!" Minako yelled out.

"Omigod!" Rei was appaled, as were the others. "It's a bad DIC dub!"

* * *

Mizuno-san, it seemed, was lighter than she appeared. Haruka reflected that she also seemed not to have any hidden weaponry on her.

She had the decency to look sheepish when Michiru's elbow gently but firmly reminded her that even if the girl was unconscious, copping a feel wasn't really the best immediate course of action.

* * *

"I remembered everything. Every detail of my life, both this one and my Silver Millennium one. I remembered names and duties and lovers..." Her eyes suddenly grew large.

"Haruka-sama!"

*GLOMP*

"Dear, is there something you're not telling me?" Michiru's voice had the approximate temperature of liquid nitrogen.

* * *

"You're going to get to the point of this soon, right?" Rei was trying to contain her temper, but she was getting impatient.

"Un...cute tomboy." Ami's comatose form twitched, pinky and index finger extended on both hands.

* * *

"How can we contact you?" Rei asked.

Mizuno shrugged. "Three of you see me at school. That should be sufficient. Also, there's the Mercury Beacon that was a recent gift to the Commisioner."

cheesy theme music from the old Batman TV series begins to play

* * *

Mizuno cocked her head to the side. "I swore along time ago that I would never swear loyalty to anyone but myself. I've seen you "Make Up" several times. Everytime you do, you increase your bonds to the Princess."

A chorus of "Huh? Really?" from the Senshi, except Rei, who glared at Usagi and shouted "What's the big idea, meatball head?! I thought that was supposed to be a secret! I knew letting you take those pictures was a bad idea!"

Usagi's eyebrow, uncharacteristically, started to twitch. The others suddenly backed away. Where she'd gotten that riding crop from, they really didn't want to know.

Any comments on the Omake go to Griever.


	4. Choosing Sides

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This part of the story is set after the Black Moon season and before the Pharaoh 90 escapade, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe.

Warning: This chapter gets into several adult situations. You have been warned.

/*

Begin = 20030221;  
1Draft = 20030306;  
*/

Life's Blood

Chapter Four: Choosing Sides

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

As I walk away from them I can almost guess what they are talking about. "She doesn't want to be a Senshi!?" Blah, Blah, Blah.

I never signed up to be a Senshi. All I ever expected out of life was to live in comfort off my skills as an Assassin.

Or then again, maybe giving them my name confused them. That would be good. It would perhaps keep them off my back about reconsidering the position, especially if they think I've already taken it up.

Damn. I wish that I had cast that spell right. Minako was probably still just a bit in shock or else she wouldn't have acted so calmly.

Minako? Don't I mean Aino-san? Err, Aino. Double damn. I'm starting to think like one of them now.

Compounded to the fact I have yet to get a single job here yet, the one that I'm leaving behind me could have at least gained me some information. On the other hand, it's probably a good thing that I haven't gotten an assignment yet, for the majority of my weapons have yet to arrive. All I have are the ones on me, my primary and secondary personal sets. Not nearly sufficient for anything but close work.

Like the thug that's sneaking up behind me. Gods above, you'd think that stealth would be an intensive part of their training, right? This guy's not even showing signs of slowing up, and its not even sundown.

The idiots that I have to get rid of.

I duck into an alleyway that's a shortcut to my apartment, knowing that the thug will try to corner me in there.

But as I turn the corner I start to curse my exhausted magic. The thug has a friend.

I duck under the second mugger's outstretched arm and roll. The two of them are now between me and the main street, but now I have the option of running down the side street if need be.

"Come on, girly, lets not have any funny stuff." The first gestures impatiently. The second now stands behind him, brandishing a particularly nasty looking knife.

"And what, pray tell, did you want from me?" I use the more formal mode of speech, wondering if the idiot could even understand me.

The two of them just leer at me and I get the feeling they weren't particularly interested in any money I might have. At least, not at first. Oh, well. There'll be two less ignorant fools tomorrow.

I reach down to the side seam of my pants, not making any threatening motions. The first thug moves around to my side, and makes a grab for my lowered arm.

He's only able to scream for one and a half seconds before he's drowning in his own blood. Before his companion can register that his friend has lost a hand and gained a new a slit across his throat, I've advanced and am striking out at him. He manages to block my first strike clumsily with his knife, but on the second pass I snap open what merely appeared to be a long dagger.

Catching his blade between the sharp slats of my fan, I toss it away and snap the fan shut again, right before driving it halfway into his skull via his eye socket.

He dies without even a whimper.

* * *

"Can we really trust her?"

"No. After all, she never answered the Princess' question."

"Hmm?"

"She told us about how she knew who we were, but she never said what she had done to Minako, or what she had actually wanted to do in the first place."

"Should we keep a look out for her, then?"

"Whenever we can find an opportunity to. Next time I see my dad I'll tell him."

"You would have done that anyway."

"Well, yeah, I would have."

"What about the next enemy we fight? Will she be able to help us then, do you think?"

"I don't really know the future. That's Pluto's job after all. All we can do is wait."

"For now though... just hold me."

"Of course."

* * *

"Ten'ou."

Tenmura turned halfway around on the bench and looked at the girl behind him. "Greetings, Mercury."

The girl's face did not change as she sat beside him, but her voice had become much colder. "Do not call me by my name in public. Use the one I told you of."

Tenmura nodded. That fit the picture he was building of the Assassin. "What did you need me for, Mizuno?" Getting a summons from his daughter had been surprising to say the least. Until Haruka had explained, anyway.

Mizuno looked at him oddly. "Haruka said that you needed to talk to me as well."

He nodded. "It can wait. You wanted to see me first."

She could tell that he was nervous about something, but if he was going to tell her anyway, why tax her still recovering reserves? "Can you pick a package for me? It's the majority of my weapons, so it's taken awhile to get here."

Tenmura nodded again, slowly. "That may actually take precedence over what... Er..."

"Spit it out, Ten'ou."

He looked at her askance. "The reason I haven't been able to pass along any offers is, er, the bosses want a demo."

Tenmura shivered as the surrounding temperature literally dropped several degrees.

"They... want... _what?"_

"They want to know if you're good enough to do their work instead of the people they use now."

Tenmura looked into the eyes of the girl that sat far too close for comfort. Especially now that the temperature around her was still falling.

"Name."

He started. "Huh?"

Mizuno... No- _Mercury_ looked straight at him with her icy eyes and asked, "Give me the name of one of those 'Bosses'."

He told her a name that he knew belonged to one of his contacts on the Council that the gangs had made. The girl stood again, and slowly regained the composure that had deserted her. "Dockside, off Ribbon Street, two nights from now at 0233. It'll be a large steamer trunk. Don't try to move it until I get there."

Tenmura frowned, "Not to be rude, but why can't you get it yourself then?"

"Because I'll be covering your back."

* * *

Haruka calmly walked over to the tree, sat down, and began to eat lunch. After a while, she quietly passed two objects to the person sitting next to her.

"I said I didn't want that."

"Take it anyway, will you?" Haruka sighed. "None of the rest of us have a use for it when we have our own, and you can leave it off if you want."

"And the other?"

The other was a flat, metallic notebook at first glance. Further inspection showed that the notebook was solid, and had no discernible "This way up" feature.

"What is it?"

"Luna said it was a computer, but no one's been able to even activate it."

"So why give it to me?"

"It's go to belong to somebody."

Holding the computer up the light, its new owner whispered a few words under her breath. Nodding, she replied, "Ah, it does belong to me."

"How do you know?"

"You're asking _me_ that?"

"Right."

The two continued to eat in silence.

* * *

The man stood in the rain, a damp but still smoldering cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. A small marina lay off to one side, and a sign further down declared "RIBBON" in rusting letters.

The sound of the motorboat was drowned out until it was almost up to the pier of the marina. The man slowly walked down to the marina and up the dock as other men carefully lifted a large trunk onto the pier.

One of them, with a peculiar eye patch, separated and came up to the man who had been waiting. "You don't look like what we were expecting."

"I jus' do what 'm told."

Eyepatch grunted a laugh. "You just keep doing that." He turned and walked back to the boat where the rest of the men were waiting.

Tenmura waited until the boat had disappeared into the rain before approaching the trunk. Mindful of what Mercury had told him, he did not touch it, but stood close enough to it that if anyone passed by they would know it was his.

As he snuffed out the cigarette and lit another, he thought he heard a slight "click" come from the trunk. When he moved a step closer to see if it made the noise again, he saw that the lid was now slightly open.

* * *

"Oh, sh-"

"AH! OH!"

"Like that?"

"Do that again!"

"As you will, my La~dy!"

"Hey! No fair!"

"Nuh-huh! Do you want me to do it again or not?"

* **beep** * **beep** * **beep** *

"That doesn't sound like before..."

"Idiot! Its the communicator!"

"Hello? Who- Mercury?!"

* _Uranus. Get down to the industrial district. Look for a street named "Ribbon" and hurry. Your father's life depends on it._ *

"Wha-? What happened?!"

* _Frostbite, maybe a few toes, if you hurry. Are you coming?_ *

"What did you do to him?"

* _Would you rather he was fried to a crisp? Now, Uranus!_ *

* * *

Neptune shivered at the cold in the air, looking for signs of anything out of the ordinary. Uranus was slightly ahead of her, seemingly knowing where they were going.

"There!"

Off to the side she saw a sign showing the same name Mercury had told them. The two of them ran down the street, heedless of anyone watching. When they reached the end, however, they found nothing but the open waters of the bay.

"Where are they?"

"Here."

They were both startled as Mercury appeared before them out of thin air. Neptune tried to calm her breathing and ask about Ten'ou, but Uranus was again ahead of her.

"Where's Dad?"

Mercury waved behind her. Neptune gasped as a pier suddenly appeared. Near the middle was a small fire and several jagged chunks of ice.

"Quickly."

The two Senshi followed the girl down the pier. When they reached the first block of ice, Uranus was immediately beside it.

"Dad!" She raised a fist to break him out.

"DON'T!"

Mercury caught the soldier's hand before it could be dropped. "Do that and you'll shatter him into as many pieces as the ice. Let me." She placed her hands on the Ten'ou icicle and took a deep breath.

 _"Winter's gentle ending."_

The ice around Tenmura gradually softened and turned to water, running downwards to the ocean. The other chunks of ice near also melted but not as quickly.

"Take him."

Uranus and Neptune gently lifted the elder Ten'ou as he took a few gasps of air. "Wha- Where am I?"

"Dad, its okay. We're here."

"As you will, angel."

"Take him home, he wasn't in long enough for anything permanent. Get him a hot bath and put him to bed."

"What about you?" asked Neptune.

"I have things I need to recover." The shorter girl turned and walked to where the biggest piece of ice was revealing a large box of some kind.

* * *

"You doing alright, dad?"

"Yeah... just tired."

"Right." Pause. "Can I ask what happened?"

"I think someone was trying to kill her, but got me instead."

"And she saved you by nearly freezing you to death."

"No... I think it was something like cryonic sleep like they have in movies... I don't remember anything from the time I saw the explosion in front of me, to the time you were holding me up."

"Oh... Okay. I've got a lot of questions for her, though."

"You and me both."

* * *

The funny thing is, that when all is said and done, I really needed only a few things from that trunk. The rest of it I can either purchase or make here.

Provided I get a better place to live, that is.

Also provided that I can convince the idiots that don't want to give me contracts a reason _to_ give me those contracts.

One of those idiots is just over a kilometer away from me right now. And, wonder of wonders, is standing right next to a refueling tanker truck. Does that spell death wish or what?

* * *

Ichigiro Imanu walked cautiously up to his boss. Ever since an "accident" that wiped out most of his family, he'd avoided things that go boom. His boss was currently standing very near something that could go boom very loudly if something went wrong.

"Ichigiro. What's the report on the Assassin?"

"Er, we haven't gotten much out of Ten'ou, just that he was forced to reveal a few names of the council. Yours was one of them."

"Hah. And I bet you think that the Assassin will try to prove that he can do what we want by killing us off? Why do you think I'm here at this minor filling station, when I could be off doing things that actually garner a profit?"

"Because you're daring him?"

"Damn straight. I'm going to prove to those whining morons that this newbie Assassin is nothing compared to what we have in our arsenal now."

"As you will sir."

* * *

I once said that Black trained me in everything from "Warfans to high-magnification sniper rifles." The warfans I have had with me all the time- well, excepting school, of course. The sniper rifle I didn't get my hands back on until last night.

There's a funny thing happening in the world, or at least my particular portion of it. Here I am more than klick away, and I have a perfect view of a certain refueling station.

Life just sometimes gives you the best situation instead of the worst.

I handle the rifle carefully. Even though I've checked it over for problems and Q/A'ed to a witherall. But if I hadn't, and if I'm still not cautious, Murphy will get the last laugh.

Sliding the bolt back, I reach down to a pouch on my belt and draw out a bullet. There is a short black line from the tip to the beginning of the casing, showing that it is a solid, zero payload.

Placing it in the gun and closing the bolt, I fit my eye to the scope and gradually turn up the mag. There is quite literally nothing like a slow zoom onto the face of an unsuspecting target.

I grin slightly as I read his lips. Newbie, eh?

* * *

Ichigiro choked and fell back as his boss's head literally exploded in a fountain of red.

"WHAAA!"

* * *

"Really, you don't need to fuss, I feel perfectly fine!"

Haruka looked crossly at her father, who was currently festooned in blankets and comforters on the family room couch. "Dad, last night you were frozen in a ice cube. Today you're running a temperature. I'm waiting for the next catastrophe as we speak."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!"

* **beep** * **beep** * **beep** *

Haruka looked pointedly at her father. "You were saying?" As Tenmura covered his brow dramatically, she answered the communicator. "Hello? Mercury!"

* _I need you to tell you father something._ *

"How did you know that... Nevermind..."

* _Smart girl._ *

With a sigh, Haruka gave the small device to her father, who gingerly accepted it. "Yes?"

* _Ten'ou, are you alright?_ *

"I have a bit of a fever..."

* _Right. How soon can you report to that "Council"?_ *

"I can get in touch within an hour."

* _Don't strain yourself. Tell them to look on the north east corner of the Mejji building, and to look due east._ *

"What are they looking for?"

* _A brass shell._ *

He hesitated. "I take it there's one less name?"

* _Right. Anything else?*_

"Would you mind coming over for a bit?"

* _What? Why?_ *

"Call it getting to know you. And you us."

* _Right... Mercury out._ *

Tenmura gave the communicator back to his daughter and hunkered down in the pile of blankets.

"Aren't you going to...?"

"Let 'em wait."

* * *

It doesn't look like much.

It's only twenty-eight centimeters by twenty-one and a half centimeters by one and a half centimeters. Its blue. It has a symbol that only shows when hit just right by natural light.

All right, maybe that last one isn't too normal. It's supposed to be a computer, but I have yet to find any evidence of it being anything more than a solid block. I will not use my magic on this thing. I will not cheat and get the information easily and quickly.

Screw that. I'm going to prime a Q/A.

"How is this operated?"

Information flows into my mind, assimilating data and skills in seconds. It is not the usual way this happens...

It's more like I'm... Remembering...

A simple touch and the computer unfolds, a half centimeter on top splitting down the middle and sliding to the sides, doubling the length of the board. Once the outer sections are locked into place, two spokes fold up from where the edges used to be, linked by a thin thread. This empty rectangle lights up and displays strange characters. The flat board, too, lights up and displays similar characters.

Looking at the characters, something in the back of my mind turns over, and I see...

* * *

Fighting practice. Blonde and Brunette going hand to hand, Brunette flips Blonde onto her back, wrenching her shoulder in the process. "SHIN!"

* * *

Sword flashes out, guts the dark creature, and trails back slimy ichor. "Fia Nerrantor!" and the blast disintegrates the wounded creature.

* * *

A girl standing on a cliff above a sea. Arms outstretched, she strains and gestures. From the water below comes a leviathan, and the girl calmly steps onto its head, and they speed out to sea.

* * *

Flames lick at her feet as she takes a running jump into the pool below, landing with a splash and sending spurts of molten metal in all directions.

* * *

I kneel before the radiant throne, knowing that she will not be pleased with my intentions, but I have no choice but to do what my heart says is right. The five young ones stand off to the side; I don't need anything but my sight to know that they are upset and nervous. My attention goes back to the throne as she asks me my purpose, and I tell her what I am going to do. I am not asking, and she knows that. She begins to scowl, but she knows that I am resolute. A sigh, and she then requests of me something that I had not anticipated.

I will train the five Senshi, but I will also train her daughter. They shall be a force to be reckoned with when I am done.


	5. In Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This part of the story is set after the Black Moon season and before the Pharaoh 90 escapade, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe.

Warning: This chapter gets into several adult situations. You have been warned.

Life's Blood

Chapter Five: In Darkness and Light

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

I rush through the streets, unmindful of others as I speed my way past them.

Hopefully the cloak Black gave me, along with my SEP spell will keep anyone from complaining. I take a glance down at the display that had attached itself to my arm. It showed that there was a street coming up, and that my quarry was not to far beyond that.

I run out into the street, flip over the hood of a car, not even pausing afterwards as my feet find the ground again. I take one more glance at my computer before putting on a last, desperate burst of speed.

* * *

Sailor Venus groaned as she was slammed into a wall after being thrown by the Daimon. Her body hurt all over, and the battle did not look to be going anywhere. The Daimon seemed to have some kind of shield that blocked or reflected all of their spells, but was also some kind of maniac martial artist, for any time that they tried to approach it, it quickly threw them away.

Unfortunately, it could also throw spells and they were getting closer to their mark with every shot.

Venus looked up just in time to see Jupiter being crushed by an overhand strike, and the Daimon turned to the one Senshi that had not been in close combat, but had the majority of the Daimon's blasts thrown towards her.

Venus scrambled to get up as the Daimon once again targeted Sailor Moon.

Several things happened at once:

Uranus, upon gaining her feet again, slammed into the Daimon, knocking it off balance just as it released the spell.

The shot careened towards Moon near the speed of light, like the Daimon s other shots.

A black _thing_ slammed into Sailor Moon and carried her away from the blast as it went slightly above its original course.

Then time seemed to speed back up, and Uranus was flipped over the Daimon and thrown. The black creature was kneeling off to the side, with Sailor Moon in its lap.

Said creature stood up, revealing a short blue braid, and icy cold eyes.

"Anhara..." Venus whispered.

* * *

Sailor Moon is safe now, but that monster over there shall soon not be. A quick thought and its strengths and weaknesses are clear to me.

"YOU!" I point at it. "You try my oath. That shall not be forgiven."

Mars shouts as I raise my hand, "Get out of here! You're not transformed!"

"Cold Snap." I say calmly, and the surrounding temperature immediately drops. The Senshi shudder as one, from the cold or from my voice I know not. I approach the Daimon, which is now covered in a thin layer of ice. Cracks are appearing on the surface, but I pay it no mind.

Its prison shatters as I reach it, but before it can move, a quick jab from my fist and it falls backwards. Mindful of this tactic, I fall with it, and put all my weight behind my hand as I whisper, "Diamonds..."

The Daimon is frozen solid an instant before my fist strikes it in the chest, shattering it like Uranus would have done to her father the other day.

The pieces of ice and Daimon scatter from the impact point, and I gain my feet again. "Idiots. Hit it with an area spell, then go in for the kill."

The others come up to me now, some with anger, some with incredulity, and one with pleading.

Before they speak, I turn to a gap in their formation, and begin to leave when I feel a grasp on my shoulder. "Mars..." I warn.

"How! You re not transformed! How can you cast spells if you don t have your transformation?" The girl is fuming, wondering how I do what I do. Let her wonder.

I turn and whip her hand off of me. "Listen, girl. I have been casting spells as you put it, since I was ten! I had no need for your toys then, nor do I now! Let me be!"

She draws breath to say something else, when my head explodes in pain! I shudder, and clutch my head. I hear cries of worry, but I run away from them. What is this!?

* * *

Moon and the rest stared in shock as Ami suddenly grabbed her head as if hurt, then sped off, disappearing in the night.

That is, most of them did. Venus was off like a shot after the girl.

By the time the rest of the Senshi had reached the corner where both had vanished, there was no sign of either.

* * *

Sailor Venus took to the rooftops, keeping Anhara in her sight as they both sped across the city. Something was off about their old teacher, and she intended to find out what.

She didn't realize that she was mixing her memories of both the Anhara she knew and trusted with the Mercury that she was now chasing.

A short time later, she saw her quarry enter a small apartment complex, and stealthily followed her in, using all that Anhara had taught her to keep from detection. Cautiously creeping down the hallway, she stepped around a drunkard sleeping by a door. One of the doors further in was slightly open and she could not see any light coming out.

Sliding up to the door along the wall, she peeked in, then quickly stepped in and shut the door.

She couldn't make out much from the darkened room, but she could see moonlight reflected off blue hair from the futon by the window. She knelt down by the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder, carefully removing the computer there and setting it down by the alarm clock on the floor. The shorter girl was shivering, and for once, Venus recognized what was going on. It had happened to her, as well, when the reality of another set of memories forced its way into her consciousness.

"G'way..." came a voice in English.

"No, Anhara." She whispered in the same language. "Now is not the time for you to be alone. Here." Venus laid down on the futon behind the other girl and wrapped her arms around her, forcing the girl in black to spoon up.

The shivering slowly stopped, and shallow breaths took its place. "Why?" came the small voice.

Venus sighed. "Sometimes, you need to be alone. And sometimes if you are alone, you destroy yourself. And some questions don't need answers."

She heard the blue haired girl sigh, and then felt her moving around. Loosening her hug, she suddenly found herself looking into a pair of sapphire eyes.

As their heads moved closer, Venus heard a whisper: "And sometimes, you just do what you feel is right..."

* * *

Minako slowly opened her eyes as sunlight hit them. She didn't recognize where she was. Hearing a rustling of to the side, she turned her head and met a beautiful face.

"Anhara?" She asked softly, remembering where she was, and... what they had done last night.

The blue haired girl smiled for the first time Minako could remember, and leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Time to get up, my dear, or we'll be late for school."

Minako blinked. "How can you think of school? There's still a lot I want to know!"

Ami nodded. "I know. But for now, well, we don t want to end up standing in the hall, yes?" She began to get up and gather clothes from the floor.

"It would give us time to talk! And, and..." Minako just realized that they had been speaking in English the entire time. "And it s not like anyone is as fluent in the language as we are! Only the teachers could understand us, and not if we spoke low!" She was jesting, but for a second she wondered if Ami realized it. Upon hearing a small snicker from her, she smiled and began helping the other girl.

* * *

Minako shook her head at her companion. The way she had them efficiently clean up her room had left her without even a glance at the locked cabinet that Ami had. They had made a short stop at the bathhouse, then another at her home to explain to her parents that she had stayed the night at a friend's and pick up a change of clothes.

The pair had quietly entered the campus early, conversing quietly in English, not for secrecy, but for the fact that they were both more comfortable with it. Minako had been doing a great deal of the talking, explaining about her past in England and how she came to Japan. Ami said a few things about Seattle, and the surrounding towns, but was very reluctant to speak of anything dealing with family or hobbies.

Minako almost giggled when the other girls came into class and did a double take at her being there that early. They all looked as if they had questions, but were forced to take their seats as the bell rung.

* * *

Usagi sat down with Makoto, wondering with her what exactly had happened last night after both Ami and Venus had fled. She was slightly surprised as Haruka and Michiru joined them, for the two older girls tended to stay distant at school because of the age difference.

She was only slightly more surprised to see that Minako was approaching as well, dragging a slightly protesting Ami.

Her smile lit up when the two reached the group, and both of them were quickly made welcome.

Ami grumbled something in what Usagi thought was English, but the reply from Minako quelled her. Usagi suddenly remembered that Minako had lived overseas for most of her life, so would know the language well. But why would Ami know it?

Usagi saw Haruka draw in breath to start in on questioning the blue haired girl, but she cut the other blond off. "Ami-chan? Can I ask you something?"

Haruka nearly gagged on her own breath, and Ami looked at her questioningly. "I will not guarantee an answer. But you may ask."

Minako sighed and shook her head. "You don't have to be defensive, Anhara. They and I want you to trust us, and we trust you!" The blond looked Ami in the eye. "Or don't you trust me?" The shorter girl blinked, then her mouth opened and closed. "You can't say that you don't, can you? Not after something like that."

The rest of the girls were looking back and forth between the two, wondering what that was. To forestall any other interruptions, Usagi pressed on. "Ami-chan? Would you do to me what you did to Mina-chan?"

Both Minako and Ami immediately whipped their heads around and stared at her for a moment. Then Minako suddenly broke out into laughter, rolling around on her back, and Ami twitched twice, then turned and yelled something to Minako in English.

Makoto blinked. "You ever get the feeling that something just happened and you have _no_ idea what it was whatsoever?"

Ami sighed. "You do not wish to know, Kino-san"

"She's Mako-chan, Ami-chan." Usagi said. "Don't be so formal! We are all friends here. Now then," She took a breath. "Would you do that... Memory spell, or whatever it was, for me?"

Ami stared at her for a second. Then gave a small nod. Reaching into her satchel, she drew out paper and pencil, and swiftly began to outline... something. When the others crowded around to look at it, they only saw a strange, incomprehensible picture. The patterns were both geometric, and somewhat... organic, but as Ami slowed down, there was still a large gap in the center of the picture.

Ami tapped the pencil against her teeth. "There. That should do it." She looked up at the others around her. "Interested?"

Michiru looked at the paper. "What exactly _is_ that?"

"Well, it is a bit difficult to explain, because the primary focus of my magic is Divination, the seeking of knowledge."

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Makoto. "You were playing with ice last night. Why isn't that your magic?"

Ami looked at each of them. "Duality. Each of us, save only Usagi, has both a primary and secondary focus of magic. Mine is Divination and Ice. Each of you has a primary that is non-corporeal, and a secondary that is. Basically, your first is an idea, and your second can be shown physically." She turned to Usagi. "Could you sit still for a moment? I need to draw you into the spell."

Usagi settled herself, and Ami went back to drawing.

Several minutes passed, with the blue haired girl looking up at the blond occasionally, while the others continued to eat lunch. Suddenly, Ami sighed, then put down the pencil. "Come here... Usagi."

Usagi quickly moved over to Ami with a smile. "You're getting better! Now what?"

Ami placed her hand on Usagi's chest near her collarbone. "Sit still for a moment. I hope I've recovered enough to cast this again..."

There was a tension in the air for a few moments, then the paper in Ami's had suddenly disintegrated. Both Ami and Usagi sagged down, and the others moved to support them.

"Are you alright?" Asked Haruka, who was helping prop up Ami with Minako. At her slight nod, she looked to see that Usagi was being held up by Michiru and Makoto.

Usagi was slumped, and seemed to be asleep. When Makoto shook her a bit, she responded with "Ittiko, re mouls verrda. Miis..."

Minako snickered. At the other s looks, she said, "Just five more minutes, mother. Sleep..."

The others grinned as well, and moved both Usagi and Ami to lean against the tree. Ami caught Haruka's hand as she finished moving her. "Water?"

Haruka nodded, and fetched Ami's thermos. After drinking a bit, the girl sighed, then looked up at the school clock. "Damn. Almost time to go back in. Where is that...?" She patted her sides, but quickly realized that her skirt did not have the pockets she was looking for. Haruka brought over her satchel in hopes that it might contain what she was looking for. Ami smiled her thanks, and rooted around for a bit, coming up with two pen-like devices. "Usagi and me." Haruka took the hint and pinned one of them onto Usagi's scarf. There was a moment where she blurred, but that was it.

Ami nodded slightly at Usagi, then pinned her own on. She, too blurred for a second, then steadied. "Got to get back to class before the rush. Don t want to knock the spells off."

Michiru looked at the pens and asked, "What are those, anyway?"

To her surprise, Minako answered. "Solid state spells. Basically an item that has had a spell imbued into it, and under a specific set of circumstances, will activate. What are those?" she questioned Ami.

The blue haired girl smiled as she was helped to her feet. "SEP."

Minako nodded, but then grinned. "Not going to help Usagi much, she usually sleeps in class."

Ami shrugged, and the staggered into the building, leaning on the tall blond.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Come in, Ten'ou. What is it this time?" called Onawa from inside his office.

Tenmura stepped inside and was relieved that the Chief wasn't there this time." Sir, I believe that there is going to be a major fallout between the Assassin and the Gangs..." He trailed off as the Commissioner shook his head sadly.

"Too late, Ten'ou." He said. "He's already knocked off one of them."

"I know that sir." Tenmura said. "I was asked for several names on that Council of the Gang's, and was also told to tell that council where they could find a bullet casing."

The Commissioner finally looked up at Tenmura. "So, the Assassin's started taking out leaders of the Gangs?"

"Yes sir," replied Tenmura. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. If we could maybe give the Assassin some sort of official blessing..."

"Not possible, Ten'ou. The men upstairs will never go for it. We know where we are with the leaders of the Gangs now, but what happens when new leaders show up, or the Assassin does something unexpected?" Onawa shook his head again. "Can't be done, Ten ou. Take it out of your mind and forget about it."

Tenmura gave one last try. "Couldn't you at least just propose it?"

The Commissioner glared at him. "Out, Ten'ou. And don't talk about this anymore!"

Tenmura sighed, and exited the office.

* * *

"Drat!" cried Minako.

"What is it?" asked Makoto. School was out, and the six girls were leaving the campus. Usagi had recovered enough to attempt to convince Ami to go to the arcade with them, but the blue haired girl steadfastly refused, saying that she wanted to go back to her apartment and get dressed. Haruka had started to say something to her, when she was interrupted by Minako's outburst.

"I forgot one of my books back in class. Wait up for me, okay?" The blond sped off.

Ami shook her head, "You all go on. I ll wait."

Haruka beat Usagi to the protest this time. "Nope! All or none, so we all wait."

The shorter girl glared at her and then moved off into the lee of the building where she could see Minako if she came out but was not easily observable otherwise. The others followed.

"Man, you have a knack for picking places!" said Makoto.

Ami sighed. "Just one thing of many, Makoto." The other girls were confused at this, except for Haruka, who realized she was referring to her profession.

* * *

Minako rushed down the stairs, eager to get back to her friends. The building was deserted, with even the teachers packing up to go home, so she wasn't worried about being caught running inside. Just as she changing shoes to go out, a gajin man dressed in black clothes came up to her.

"Hello, sir." She greeted him.

"Hello to you." His voice was rough with his accent, and it sounded vaguely like Anhara's.

"Excuse me, sir," she said as she tried to slip past him.

She was stopped just as she reached the doors but something hard and metallic pressing into her spine. She had seen movies. She almost instinctively knew that the man had a gun. But how was that possible?

"Now then, Blondie, you should know the rules right now." Said the man. "That little blue haired girl you were with earlier? Let's go see her."

Minako gulped and opened the doors.

* * *

Perhaps it was chance and perhaps folly on my part but I did not see Minako until she was almost among us again. Usagi's gasp alerted me, and I turned to see her.

Meskira had a panicky, terrified look on her face, and I could see that she was shuddering slightly. My attention went to the man behind her and my eyes widened. Excepting only the eye-patch, it was-

"Crow?!" I blurt out.

"Heh. Nice to see you as well, Mercury." Crow responds. I begin to cast, but the pain it brings reminds me that I am far low on resources at the moment. Crow smirks. "Nice to see that I ll be able to put you out of our misery without too much trouble."

I blink in shock at this. "What? What the hell do you mean, Crow?"

Crow cackles like his namesake. "What I mean, is that you do not fit into the plans that the Guild has, Mercury. We already took care of Black, because we knew that he would be opposed to the changes that we will make. The Guild is changing, Mercury. We can't afford to live by aging standards anymore, so we're quietly changing our ways," His voice suddenly grew harsh. "And getting rid of anyone who feels differently."

I grit my teeth in anger. "You would abandon the codes that we have followed since the Solar System belonged to humanity? You would forsake the very oaths you took when you took up your name?"

Crow laughed again. "Old fashioned nonsense. There never was a kingdom on the moon, so how could our order be that old? Times change, Mercury. You will conform to the new Code, or you will suffer the same fate as Black did."

"You mean to frighten me into thinking that you've killed him, when I know that he was a hundred times better than you!"

Crow grimaced. "Do you really think someone can survive being bombed? It took six of us just to get that old fashioned geezer into the right spot. But now that he's gone, we are weeding out those who shared his pitiful ways of thinking. So what shall it be, Mercury? Obey, any we ll let you have Black's old stomping grounds, that should please you, yes? Or will you die here, along with these others?"

I open my mouth to refute him but out of the corner of my eye, I see that Makoto has taken the situation into her own hands.

In action so quick I nearly miss it, Makoto has broken Crow s right arm, Minako is freed, but Crow has captured Usagi in her place. He has the pistol to her head, and it is cocked with the safety off. Usagi's eyes are wide with fright and I too feel so scared, I just want to run, run away from this

Stop! I remember now!

I chuckle darkly. "Fear. That is your power Crow. Broadcasting fear to subdue your opponents. But what is there to fear? Nothing, when one knows all." I can see Crow gnashing his teeth, and the waves of terror dim and die. Now on to the next. "Now let her go, Crow. You can't get out of this alive with only one arm."

"I think not, seer." He says darkly. "I just need a little twitch of my finger, and I'll be rid of one, with five left."

"I have sworn, Crow!" I shout at him. "By my Name! No harm shall come to that one, even if I must trade my life for hers."

He grins. "Then do so! That is a trade I will willingly let you make!"

My breathing is heavy. The bargain is fair, but I doubt that he would keep his end of it past my death.

* * *

Usagi sweated as the two conversed. She couldn't allow Ami to die! There had to be some way out of this!

Suddenly, it seemed like time slowed down. Ami fell, clutching her left hand to her head as if in pain. Her right hand went down to her boot, and Usagi could see that her fingers slipped into the two metal rings by her ankle.

In an instant, Ami's hand had jerked back, and she saw that the rings were connected to a triangular piece of metal and the blue haired girls legs bunched and she sprung at Usagi and Crow.

Usagi felt the gun being knocked up and away as Ami ripped her away from Crow with her left hand. Usagi spun twice, falling into Haruka.

When she looked again, she saw that Ami's right hand was in a fist with the thumb pointing up, and the blade, as Usagi now realized the metal was, buried in Crow's shoulder.

Time sped back up and the girls stood stunned at what had only taken three seconds to occur.

* * *

Crow's face is but inches from mine, and I see in his eyes disbelief. His left hand is struggling to rise, to grapple me, but I grimly smile, and with a jerk snap my blade upwards, slicing through the rest of his shoulder and skin with ease, severing blood, muscle, and tendon. Crow's arms are useless, and he staggers back against the wall and slides down. I can see him going into shock from the events and blood loss.

I stand straight again, and snort, pointing my bloody weapon at him. "You say that you killed my teacher, Black. I doubt that you could even conceive of his power, the power of the greatest Assassin who ever lived. You, and those who are with you, if they do not return to the old ways, then I will hunt them down myself, and kill every last one of them."

I turn away from him, not caring to hear his reply.

But She, the one who is Innocent, is the first that I see.

Her eyes are brimming with tears, and she softly cries out, "Why?"

I know that there must be cold fury in my eyes, for even Meskira has not met them, but the Innocent one stares back without reservation. "My oath. I swore on my Name that you would come to no harm. If that means that I must kill to be rid of that threat, then I shall. I have before, and I will again. It is the way that I was trained, for I am Assassin. I pause. I told you, you are Innocence, the Light. I dwell in darkness, for that is where my partner, Death, resides."

"But you have not killed him..." she points out.

I look over my shoulder at Crow, who is struggling to rise. "No, not yet." I pace to him, and sweep my right hand past his throat, the blade on my fingers passing through without resistance. A thin line of red appears, then gushes. "Now, he is dead."

I turn, but do not look at the others. Crow's gun, which he tossed away, could be of some use to me. I pick up the weapon, and eject the magazine. All there. I put it away in my satchel, and clean off my blade as well. Kneeling and putting it away in my boot, I can hear that one of them is approaching.

"Is this what being an Assassin is?" I hear Haruka"s question but realize the one underneath it as well.

"Yes." I say to answer both. I turn to go, knowing that the others will probably want nothing to do with me now. I'm stopped by someone roughly grabbing my arm.

I turn, and attempt to stare Haruka down. She sneers at me then drags me back to the others. Usagi is standing in the middle, her breath coming in hiccups. Haruka shoves me in front of her, but before I can do anything, Usagi speaks.

"Oh, Anhara..." I'm quickly enveloped in hug, and the taller girl is stroking my hair, murmuring in my ear.

"I am..." I begin, but am cut off.

"You are my responsibility, Anhara." Usagi says, and I can feel the others coming and joining us.

What is this? I feel... comforted. Where I had been alone before, even with Black and Meskira, now I feel as if I...

Belong.


	6. Information dissemination

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This part of the story is set after the Black Moon season and before the Pharaoh 90 escapade, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe.

Life's Blood

Chapter Six: Information dissemination

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

Sunday, without any distractions.

A day that most girls my age would be spending outside, going shopping, playing games, or hanging out with friends.

Like I know several other girls are doing.

I briefly reach out with my mind and touch Meskira's. She acknowledges it, and returns with a cacophony of emotions. Hope, joy, love, and more. Just by feeling her, I know that the others are with her, all of them having a good time, for Meskira sends her own invitation to me.

I cannot join them, and she realizes why, sorrowfully.

I send my own mélange of emotions to her, then slip out of the slight trance I had entered.

Quickly reassessing my location, I move further into the complex, dispatching any who get in my way.

* * *

"Hey, Minako!"

The blond shook her head slightly, and turned to the brunet who was shaking her shoulder. "Huh? Oh!"

Makoto gave a wry grin. "Drifted off from us for a minute there, Mina-chan. Thinking about someone?"

Minako sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, Anhara contacted me for a second."

Makoto blinked. "Contacted you?" The others in the group turned to them at this bit of information.

"Well, yeah..." Minako shrugged at the attention. "She's been doing it off and on ever since that day that she gave Usagi back her memories."

The odangoed blond blinked at this. "So you what, talk to each other?"

Minako shook her head. "Nothing so simple as that. Its more of... Well, I don't know, kind of trading emotions, like I send her what I'm feeling, and she sends me the same. Mostly..." the girl trailed off.

Haruka slid into the seat next to the girl, and the others clustered around. The rest of the Crown was ignored in favor of getting more information on their newest and still somewhat reluctant member. "So can you tell us why she decided to skip out now? We did plan to meet here after that debacle on Friday."

Several of the girls shuddered, not wanting to be reminded of how they learned of Ami s true profession. There had been an uproar at the school upon finding Crow s body, but since there were no identifying marks on him, there was little for the authorities to do.

Minako gave a weak smile. "She's... busy. You know what kind of 'busy'."

The others finally got her meaning, and quieted. Michiru shook her head at it. "And she chose _now_ to contact you? How morbid can she get?"

"Its not like that!"

Everyone blinked at the outburst, especially since it was from Haruka. The older girl looked each of them in the eye. "I told you before that my father was her contact, and you should have figured out what that meant by now. That other assassin, the one she killed, spoke of a 'New way', but Mercury refused it. The traditions she follows are as old as the Moon Kingdom, both Minako and Usagi remember that, and I ve had inklings of it as well. Back then, it was _sanctioned_ by the Queen herself!" She once again looked at each of them, only the other two blonds meeting her gaze. "Does what we know of Queen Serenity make you think that she would sponsor something decrepit as what you all are thinking?"

"The Assassin's Guild was only to target those that were corrupt, those who abused their power over others, and those who were guilty of treason." Usagi picked up from Haruka. "I still don t have all my memories from back then, but I remember that one of the Royal Advisors was an Assassin, and several of the Senshi in the previous generations had been as well. Ami, or Mercury, is merely following in the footsteps of many other Senshi!"

The mood was somber, until Minako abruptly snickered. At their questioning looks, she merely replied, "Mercury was _raised_ by that same Advisor! And I remember what he really was!"

Usagi suddenly broke into laughter as well, while the others looked on, confused.

* * *

She was known in this life as 'Rabbit'. It was a surprisingly accurate description, in my own opinion. Even though there were times she personified her past self, 'Serenity', she showed none of the docility that would engender such a name full-time.

I slowly walked up to her, standing on that bridge and looking out at the sunset, wondering upon her name. Like mine, it was what she _was_ , pure and simple.

I reached her side and leaned against the railing, doing nothing but sharing in her silence as we enjoyed the beautiful twilight.

"It always struck me as odd," she suddenly starts. "That such beauty was caused by pollution. Are we not defiling this world? Then how can destruction create splendor?"

I ponder this for a time, as the sky grows dark. "I would think that as there is beauty in creation, so must there be beauty in destruction, for one is merely the cause of the other, no matter which way you place them. A flower grows because other things have placed what it needs into the soil, and taller plants do not block it s light. Once the flower dies, it becomes the soil that other flowers may grow on." I pause, looking down at my hands. I know that they are clean, and that they have not a trace of the day s activities on them, but I can still see the blood that weighs on my soul. "I kill. Yet in that, I give rise to other opportunities. Today, I cut off the head of one of the branches of Yakuza in Tokyo. I know that the snake will still thrash, and that it will be eaten up by other snakes, but it is dead, all the same. In that death, it feeds other branches, and too, gives life to new opportunities in more legal pursuits."

I glance up at her face, the last rays of the sun highlighting it. She is deep in thought, perhaps pondering my answer, or perhaps she has moved on to different questions. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask, knowing that she would have heard the cliché.

She smiles, and turns to me. "So much? Most would have offered just a yen." I shrug and she continues, "I am thinking of the future. What kind of future I can make. We went there, you see, with my daughter to guide us. We fought on the glaciers that this world had become, to save my daughter, and the world above us, Luna." She pointed up, and I can see the crescent moon above us. "I saw cities and lakes and _dreams_ up there, in that future. Yet here I stand, with no insight of how to make it. Destiny says I will, and I have even spoken to my future self, and seen each of us in that future." She paused, then canted her head. "All except you. I took no note of your absence then, for you were not here now. But now that you are here, I wonder why you were not there. I should have asked, but now that I think, the expression upon that future Venus's face when she saw her present counterpart..." She trailed off. "I wonder if she might have wanted to spare her past version pain, but Pluto, and Saturn, and even Uranus, they were always with her, to keep her from speaking, or from running to who knows where, I know not." She sighed, then looked up at the awakening stars. "Two days ago, he proposed a bargain to you. My life, for yours. I saw you. You were not only considering it seriously, you looked prepared to make the transaction right there!" She gazes at me again. "You meant your words, didn't you? You would not, and will not swear loyalty, but will do anything, from trading your own life to killing hosts of others, for me." She draws a ragged breath, as if trying to hold back tears. "Why? I've told you that you were not there in the future, so what do you think now? Will you not rescind your oath to me, now that you know it means you death?"

I gaze into her eyes, the turn and point to a small dot on the horizon, barely visible among the other stars that speckle the darkening sky. "That dot. It is Mercury, my world. Do you remember then? Even in the Silver Millennium, it was uninhabited save for a precious few. Not because of its short distance from Sol, but because of its desperate cold beneath its concealing clouds." I turn to her, as she stares at the planet. "Each Mercury must survive one full Terran year on that planet to attain the title of Senshi. Alone, without resources, and nearly without hope." I take her hand, forcing her to look at me. "I may not have done so in this life, but I know what I went through then. The one thing that kept me going, when I had been striped of everything, food, clothes, friendship, shelter, and all else, was the bare, slim hope that I would be able to give my life for the Queen." I take her face in my hands now, and kiss her brow. "My oath was the same then as it is now. I shall give my all in your service, until the day I am struck down defending you."

I see tears in her eyes, and I know that there are the same in mine. I draw a breath, then make a courtly gesture, waving her to proceed me on her way home. She gives a tremulous smile, takes my arm, and we are off.

She has told me of my future, and I will not waver from it.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Tenmura looked up from the play of children. Ami stood there, with Haruka beside her. It appeared as though both of them had come just from the school. He gave a weak grin and waved to the bench opposite his. Ami settled herself on it, and his daughter sat by him.

"Well, business before pleasure, so!" He pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to the young girl. She took it and opened it, shaking out a brass shell. "To put it in western terms, you threw down the gauntlet. This is their way of telling you that they wish a reprieve- for a time." He shook his head. "I don't know when or how they will choose to resume it, or if they will even give warning, but they are begging for you to lay off of them for now."

He watched as the Assassin brought the casing up to her eye, turning it this way and that, as if searching for something. The frown on her face suddenly eased, and placed the shell back into the envelope. "Excuse me for a moment." She closed her eyes in concentration, and Tenmura though he felt _some_ thing being released. Mercury opened her eyes again, and Tenmura shivered.

"I was followed?" he hazarded. At her nod he let out a gasp of air. "And I let both you and Haruka..."

The blue-haired girl shook her head. "It is not your fault, Tenmura. How could you have known? Besides," She held the envelope back to him. Tenmura cautiously took it. "Just because someone asks for something, does not mean that they shall receive it."

Tenmura shuddered. "Well, he began. Now on to pleasure, I suppose." He turned to Haruka. "My dear?"

The blond looked at Mercury carefully. "We wanted to offer you a... Well, a base of operations, to be frank. Our home is probably better than the apartment that Minako told us about, and no one would take it odd that a policeman had a few firearms." She held up her hand to forestall argument. "We already know that by you living with us we will be in considerable danger if your secret were found out by the Gangs. We don't particularly care, since we have been living under that same danger for years. All we are really asking is for you to trust us." She held out her hand to the younger girl.

Mercury's gaze went from Haruka, to her hand, to Tenmura, and back again. She hesitantly reached out her own, and clasped it. Both Ten'ous broke out in grins, and Mercury slowly followed with her own.

* * *

The week passed quickly after that, with everyone pitching in to move Ami from her run down apartment to the Ten'ou home. By the time the weekend rolled around again, Ami was once again preparing to cast a major spell.

Minako looked around the dusty warehouse, surprise showing on her face that there was this much unused space near the center of Tokyo. She and Anhara were here to set up a meeting, but other than that, Minako had been left in the dark. The blond was almost certain that it had nothing to do with the darker side of Anhara's life, but she was clueless to what else it might be.

The shorter girl was pacing out a circle in the floor, inscribing it with a line of white chalk. Minako carried several packages of different colored chalk sticks, and something in her memory stirred as she saw the circle, but it was not enough to bring it out into the fore of her mind.

"Say, Anhara, what are we doing, anyway?" Minako asked, hoping to get information from her lover.

"Well Meskira," Anhara began, "I'm going to need you to draw."

Meskira blinked. "Draw what?"

The blue haired girl gave a short grin. "This spell was more your area back then, you being the leader and all, but I m pretty sure I can knock it off on my own. I just need you to draw it because you know the specifics better than I, and I don't want to waste energy dredging it up when I can just ask you."

Meskira blinked for a few seconds, then the answer snapped into her mind. "You're going to try a Calling!" At the other's nod, she advanced on the girl. "But you remember what Usagi told you about the other times we tried to call the Guardians! The one time that she Called to them without being in danger, Saturn nearly killed _us_ instead!"

Anhara waved placatingly. "I know that, but if you recall, when the Princess did that back then, it was a desperate shout for help! _You_ remember the version that was the polite request!"

Meskira stopped in her steps. She _did_ remember that, now that she thought of it, and with it... "On one condition."

Anhara nodded, "What?"

Meskira held out her hand. "I want my Key."

Anhara's eyebrows shot up. "Remember that, too, eh?" She smiled. "Done! I was going to give them to you and the rest _anyway_ , so why not now?"

Meskira realized that she had wasted a perfectly good bargaining chip, with nothing to gain that was not already going to be hers. "Damn. Well, lets get to work."

A short time later, the diagram was complete, and Anhara stood at its center. The girl drew in a breath, then focused her magic upon the runes drawn on the floor. The glyphs began to glow, and then, suddenly, Anhara was no longer there.

* * *

I feel a brief sense of displacement, and suddenly I am surrounded by white mist. I immediately wrap an area of knowledge around myself, and suddenly become intimately acquainted with the vagrancies of pure magic.

I groan as I lift myself off of the floor. That had hurt more than I could have believed. Enough that the spell had been canceled out and my brain had stopped feeding back on itself. Foregoing magic, I spread my more mundane senses out around me, while internally checking myself for damage caused by my recklessness.

As my magic reported that no harm was done to me, so too, do my senses tell me what they can make of the fog that surrounds me.

Walls of white, ever flowing, blocking vision.

Absolute silence. I can even hear my raspy breathing, something so quiet that my heartbeats drown it out.

No smells, save the odors that come from me and my clothes.

The mists make no impact on my skin, I feel as if I stand in a great emptiness, neither hot nor cold.

I growl near silently, but it echoes here. I had meant to ask Pluto to come to me, not the opposite!

I center myself, letting go of my emotions and extend my primal awareness -something that goes beyond both senses and magic- into the blankness that surrounds me.

There! A feeling of something off, behind me and to the left. Forty, maybe fifty meters away.

I slowly turn until I am facing the disturbance and start walking. I keep my awareness open, knowing that even here there may be danger.

I close to within five meters, and I start to make out a shape in the mist. Coming closer, I stand before two columns and I realize that this is the vaunted Gates of Time.

For the first time since I came to this place, I hear a sound not my own. Footsteps from behind, coming closer. I stay where I am, trusting that the even, measured steps belong to the one I wished to speak with.

The footsteps stop, some three meters behind me, and I hear her voice, "So powerful, so weak, so young, yet still old."

I growl at her over my shoulder. "I didn't come here for oxymorons, however true or false they might be."

Her laughter is hearty and full. "No, I suppose you did not. Questions you have, and you think that Answers I keep."

"You have answers." I reply. "Just maybe not to my questions."

There is a pause, and I can feel something in the air, almost as if she were holding back a smile. It reminds me of my time with Black, for the same happened with him. I give a wry grin of my own, and turn to face her for the first time in this life.

Dressed in the fuku that Moon templated, she stands easy, the Staff held firmly in hand but not rested against. Dusky, cinnamon skin gives way to emerald hair, tied back in a ponytail, and reaching mid-back. Her face is open, and her wide, sky-blue eyes remind me once again of Black.

Not surprising that she does, for she is after all, his daughter.

She taps the Staff on the ground once, and a hollow, echoing boom resonates from the gray metal. Its sheer sides flow up to an open sphere that has grey spikes that protrude out from the giant garnet inside. A formidable weapon, indeed.

"So," I say. "What questions of mine will you answer?"

"What is on your mind, Anhara?" My grin grows. She refuses to be leaded.

"Currently? Many things..." I trail off. "There was one thing... Do you see the future? Or merely probabilities of happenings?"

Her smile dims. "Probabilities. Many, many probabilities. Some are strong, strong enough to permit travel to and from, as I did with Usagi of the future, and with the present Usagi and her Senshi. Some... not so probable." She grimaced. "And some that I work diligently to make sure _never_ to come to pass."

I scowl. "So you force the future to happen?"

Pluto gives a short bark of humorless laughter. "No. No one can force the stream of Time where it wills not. To do that would corrupt the very meaning of my post. I merely... prune, as it were. There are times that I do things to help it along, but there have been several times in the past that I have grieved for not doing better." Her eyes close, as if remembering.

I hesitate, for her features quite clearly show pain. "Was it wrong for me to join with Meskira so? Will it cause her more anguish in the future than it is worth?"

Pluto s eyes snap open, "WHAT?!" I flinch back at her tone and volume. "Never! Never _ever_ say that love and hope are worthless, for that is all that the pain of parting is. Has not Usagi taught you better? I grieve for love that was lost before its time, not the love that was dimmed by separation or death."

I am almost physically staggered by her vehemence. "Then as it is!" I rejoin. "I did not say love or hope . I merely asked of her! I know that I will die. That is fact that she has told me; and the time frame of it, which I did not know." I glare at Pluto, daring her to contradict me.

The Senshi settles her nerves, but frowns. "I will say no more on that subject then. What other questions did you have?"

I sigh, and gather my composure. "Yourself, and Saturn. Why do you keep away from her? Is it not your duty to her?"

"We have our duty to her, but we have others as well." Pluto smiled lightly, regaining a better mood. "Have we not come as she called?"

I frown, and nod. "Yes, but only as called. Can you not see when you are needed, and arrive at the precise moment?"

"Yes, at least, most of the time. But then, why should we step forward, when there are others that can fulfill our roles as well, if not better? Yourself for instance, when you saved her."

I snort in disgust. "You play pawns, you mean." I turn to the Gate, and study it. "Why did you not come to the circle? Why did you bring me here?"

"That is your last query?" I can hear a soft smile in her voice again. "Very well, _here_ time is unanchored, but _there_ time is bound by strict rules and bindings. How much time has passed for Meskira, do you suppose?"

I frown, and try to reason out that statement. Was not the Gates the ultimate anchor for Time?

Before I can ask, I feel a sudden shift-

* * *

Meskira blinked as the light died down. There was Anhara, exactly as she had been a moment ago. The blond looked around for any sign of one of the Guardians. "Where is she? I know I made the circle correctly. She can't take that much time to answer can she-?"

Anhara raised her hand to stop her. "It s alright, Meskira. You made it properly, but instead of coming here, she brought me to her."

"Okay..." Meskira blinked at how tired the blue haired girl looked. "Hey, let's get something to eat, you don t look so good."

Anhara merely nodded, and the twain walked away together.

* * *

Pluto stood in the mists, waiting. The Assassin had struck a nerve, and she was still not sure about her composure.

She sighed as a hand was laid on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, White. I didn't mean to..."

"Hush," the other woman said. "You should not feel bad, it has been a long time, but some wounds heal slower than others."

Pluto drew a long breath, and let it go slowly. "So, what did you think of her?"

White smiled. "You were right, but you forgot one: Wise, yet ignorant."

Their soft laughter could be heard far into the mists.

* * *

It is surprising to me the occasions that I think of Meskira. At school, or on a normal day, I think of her, but don t try to contact her. I've found, however, a recurring event that goes along with our communication.

I've always been on assignment.

Like now, here in Abashiri, on Hokkaido.

The cold winds whip around me as I climb the outside of the tower, unmindful of my seriousness in their play.

When I had continued killing Yakuza after their 'surrender', the remaining leaders fled to the corners of Japan, each hoping, perhaps, that I would pick their fellows over them, or mayhap forget about them all, so far from Tokyo.

They are partially right. I work my way through their ranks, slower now, but steady. One of them resides in this tower: Suichirou Quickeye.

I hang by cracks in the woodwork of this aged, forgotten temple, and touch briefly with Meskira.

I blink as I am flooded with panic and worry, then she feels me and hope comes up in her breast. They are fighting, and the Daimon is powerful. Mimet is there as well, untouchable, but feeding more power into the monster.

I lock my emotions down, but Meskira feels a bit of my own fright. I can almost hear her questions. Wanting to know where I am, why I am not there now.

I focus myself, and send to her, _~~I can't! I'm in Abashiri!~~_ I feel her own panic well, and jarringly, our connection is severed.

Summoning my magic, I know that she is well, but that Jupiter saved her from the Daimon in her distraction.

I curse at the sky, and continue climbing. There is nothing I can do for them, for I cannot teleport there. I fling myself into the temple, running straight into a watchpost, and quickly kill the two men there. I snarl as I see that they have guns, and wrap myself in magical protections. I storm the building, caring not for those who cross my path.

* * *

Venus cried out as her link with Anhara was broken, feeling another body slam into her own. As she looked up into Jupiter's face, she also saw the Daimon wing its way where her head had been, it's razor talons extended.

"Thanks," she said shakily.

"Don't thank me yet!" cried Jupiter. "Where's Ami? Why isn't she here?"

"She can't!" Venus replied, rolling both of them to the side and avoiding another dive by the monster. "She s in Hokkaido!"

"What?!" came the cry from several of the Senshi.

"Dammit!" shouted Uranus. "Fine time for her to be on assignment!"

"We can do it!" yelled Moon. "We just have to work together!"

All of them prepared as the Daimon cried out, "Nevermore!" and attacked again.

* * *

I grit my teeth as I keep a running description of the Senshi s battle going. I have almost made it to my quarry, but I am more concerned now for Meskira, and my friends.

"Dammit!" I curse to myself. I can't concentrate on my assignment. I should be there with them! I place my hand to my head, thinking that there had to be some way to get there, but I can only teleport as a Senshi.

A Senshi, who cannot be loyal to the Princess.

Something reflects in my memory, something that Black taught me when dealing with contracts. Something about...

* * *

 _"Consider it as laws. The directives of your mission can be prioritized by number, say, give the highest priority, '1', to the target itself, or whatever the contract wants."_

 _"We may not always be going for a kill?"_

 _"No. There are worse things than death, as you well know."_

 _"What if the assignment goals compromise our safety?"_

 _"Ah... I got an idea from a well-respected author. He, too, needed an answer for that question, so he came up with a law that superseded all previous laws. My modification is simple. Whenever you are in a situation where the contract endangers your life, or your oaths, supersede the contract."_

 _"What is that law called?"_

 _"The law of ZEROTH."_

* * *

"I need a Zeroth law..." I whispered to myself. I reached under my shirt and touched the symbol of Mercury on my stomach. My mind quickly went to work, but before it came up with an answer, my line of information from the battle told me something that could not be true.

I snapped my head to the south, and yelled, "PRINCESS!"

* * *

The Senshi fired attacks, but the birdlike Daimon sped past the, and sent them tumbling. Mimet's cruel laugh rang through the area, patronizing them. Uranus regained her feet only to be sent flying courtesy of the Daimon. She looked up to see all of the Senshi to be flattened in one way or another.

Just as Sailor Moon stood once more, Mimet tossed a package into the middle of the sprawled Senshi, and it exploded. The bomb was not so much fire as shockwave, and once more, the Senshi were down. "Nevermore!" called the Witch. "Do it now!"

The dive bombing Daimon flew straight to Sailor Moon, and pinned her.

Before any of the Senshi could react, the Daimon s talons rose to the air, and with the cry of "Nevermore!" it struck at Sailor Moon.


	7. Law of ZEROTH

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko Takeuchi.

All else is mine.

Notes:

On Timelines: This part of the story is set after the Black Moon season and before the Pharaoh 90 escapade, but takes place in the altiverse of "Assassin's Loyalty" as a sequel to it. As you might have guessed, this leads to certain... differences in this universe.

Life's Blood

Chapter Seven: Law of ZEROTH

Chronicled by Dro'gan called NiteFlier

As the creature reared back to deliver the deathblow, Sailor Moon gazed at it with steel in her eyes. The last of her memories had come too late to her, and now she would pay the price.

She could see the others preparing to launch attacks or running to help, but knew that they would not be in time. Calling out to the Guardian Senshi would be in vain, for even Pluto needed time to prepare.

"Nevermore!" cried out the Daimon, as it began her deadly swing.

Sailor Moon stiffened as she felt a sheen of ice form from her sweat and saw the clear air condense into mist. The temperature dropped so quickly that the Daimon stopped its swing, making the last mistake of its existence.

All eyes turned to the source of the mist, a woman dressed in ice blue.

Slippers adorned her feet, leaving her legs nigh bare, covered only by a shifting drape of silver lined cloth tied around her waist. Her midriff was bare, revealing a silver mark next to her navel. Her chest and shoulders were covered by blue tinted plate armor, over silver cloth reaching up to her neck. Her arms and hands were bare. A silver tiara and earrings bore the same symbol as her stomach.

The Senshi stopped in their tracks, for there was only one person that this could be.

Ice blue eyes gazed at the Daimon, then turned to its master. The witch nervously backed away, not knowing how to deal with this new enemy. She cried out, "Daimon! Kill Sailor Moon!"

Again, the monster swung its arm back to begin its strike. The woman in blue did not take her eyes from the witch, merely raised her hand at the monster.

A single spike of ice blurred through the air, piercing the Daimon through its dark heart.

Mimet looked from the dissolving Daimon to the woman of ice. "No words?" she rallied. "No speeches from an ally of the Senshi?"

The woman smirked. "You who are blind to the Truth of Life, what is your last wish?"

Mimet snarled, "Who are you, monster? My master will be glad to be rid of you!" She raised her gun threateningly.

Sailor Moon saw the blue-clad woman turn her head and look at her, a question in her eyes. Moon swallowed, and nodded shortly.

Mimet had missed the exchange, but didn't care. The witch pulled the trigger and fired at the other woman, but when the blast reached her, she dodged out of its way, and sprung towards her. The witch swung her weapon trying to hit her attacker, but the woman moved around it and tackled the witch against a wall.

Mimet felt something incredibly cold against her neck. Cold and wickedly sharp. "Your master will come to know me in time. You, however, make take my name with you to the afterlife." Mimet felt the frozen blade pass through her throat, and gargled on her own blood. "I am Sailor Mercury, and you are going to a cold Hell."

* * *

I drop the lifeless corpse and clean my knife with a blast of ice. I haven't yet looked at the others, but I know there must be more questions than ever before. I hear one of them come up behind me. Moon, perhaps, come to reprimand me for my failure.

"Anhara?"

Even worse than Moon. "Yes, Meskira?" I can hear her even breaths moving closer. What happened to her footsteps?

I stiffen in shock as I feel her arms wrap around my back and lock under my breasts. "I want..." she begins.

"I know." I tell her. I turn in her embrace and give her a quick hug. The others have come up behind us and are waiting. I disengage from Meskira and step in front of Sailor Moon. I spread my arms and bow my head. What would be appropriate? "Serenity, tlie quor sen kenr. Ai, Anhara, sevos ne comorant, Serenity."

"Mercury..." Sailor Moon softly whispers. She drew in a breath, "Ai, Serenity, comorant ta koo, Anhara." Her shoulders slumped and she embraced the Ice Senshi tightly. "Don't ever ask for forgiveness again, it hurts you too much!"

I return her embrace and step back. A hand is softly laid on my shoulder, and I turn my head to see Uranus.

"Would you mind an explanation?"

* * *

Ten'ou Tenmura had decided that once he returned home he was going to get a beer, prop his feet up, and take the rest of the night off.

Sadly, this was not to be.

Just as he had popped the tab on his beer, his attention was drawn to the modest garden that he kept in his spare time. The sound of several sets of feet landing told him that something was up. What he saw there surprised him.

The sight of his daughter in her uniform wasn't too shocking. Seeing the aqua haired Senshi that had helped her on that night he was frozen in ice was cause for a raised eyebrow. Observing someone that had to be Mercury with them gave him a nervous feeling and caused him to wonder who dressed her in that outfit. And what she'd done to him in terms of payback.

It was the four other Senshi with them that shocked him speechless.

The one he recognized from the news as Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Ten'ou-san, may we make use of your home?"

* * *

Tenmura is obviously shaken by our arrival, but he gives a wavering smile and waves us in.

I sigh as I sit down on the couch. I never did get Suichiro, did I? A subtle change made in my mind, and the garments that clothe me are replaced by my black working clothes. Tenmura twitches slightly, and I realize that my arm is still covered in Mimet's blood. Meskira sits beside me, and with a glance to Tenmura, reverts to her natural form.

The Ten'ou in uniform pats the other one on the shoulder, and detransforms as well. One by one, the others release their magic, and become normal schoolgirls.

Tenmura is twitching. I can tell. "May I ask the reason for your... trust?"

Usagi turned a wan smile at him, "Our usual meeting place has been taken up by a festival, so Haruka suggested your home." She looked at her Senshi. "And as for the other... What kind of trust or hospitality could you show to those who will not even show you their true face?"

Tenmura nodded, and left to the kitchen. I look after him, and whisper under my breath. I stand up and smile at Meskira. "I'll be right back." I walk to the kitchen and find Tenmura stacking glasses onto a tray. I wash my hands in the sink, and then go to the refrigerator.

"What should I give them?" he asks. "I don't have enough of anything..." He trails off as I bring two wine bottles out of the refrigerator. "Do I want to know why I did not see those in there previously?"

I look at him and tell him truthfully, "No, you don t. Could you reach up in that cabinet and pull out a few more? This stuff is going to go rapidly tonight, you know."

I can hear the amusement in his voice as he brings down more of the bottles. "And how do you know that, Lady Mercury?"

A short, bitter laugh escapes my lips. Tenmura turns and looks at me, curious. "Sailor Moon nearly died today. That is how I know." I grab the tray of glasses and take it and the wine out to the others.

* * *

Something is missing, thought Meskira as her mind groggily woke up. Looking around and seeing the other Senshi sprawled out around the room reminded her of what had happened last night.

Seeing her future Queen almost killed, while she could do nothing to stop it, had shaken her to the core. The arrival of Sailor Mercury had been the ray of hope for the future.

On the subject of said personage, Meskira knew that she had not gone to sleep with nothing in her arms. Where was Anhara?

She stood shakily and looked around again, trying to spot the blue haired divinator. She heard soft sounds of metal on metal out in the garden, so she decided to investigate the sunny day.

Anhara was there, sitting on the small porch, with a multitude of metal parts around her. She was taking each individual piece and wiping it down with an oiled rag. Meskira sat down outside the field of parts and decided to enjoy the garden. Shortly she heard signs of others awakening, some not as fortunate as her hangover-free self.

* * *

Meskira is a beautiful sight, sitting there, clothes slightly rumpled from sleeping in them, but her eyes are bright and she acts as a part of this small refuge from the city.

I know that I m falling in love with her.

Or maybe that should be, I have fallen in love with her, and am only now realizing it.

I don't know.

And I think... I think that I like not knowing. For I realize, that not all questions need to be answered instantly. Some are well worth waiting for.

"I love you."

Fin.

* * *

Authors' Note: Reading over this in preparation to post made me cringe horribly at several parts. Young dumb teen that I was, followed the cliche's of fiction to a tee. FF net's markup removed all the quotation marks from every chapter of this series, so if you find a sentence that doesn't make much sense, I must have missed one.

There is technically an endpiece to Mercury's story, but I left myself open to write some sidestories to this fic. Managed one chapter, then motivation was destroyed.

Ah, well.


	8. SideStory 1: Conversations

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and affiliated characters and situations were made by Naoko else is mine.

Notes: This sidestory begins shortly after chapter four and continues on during chapter five and six. Since there are only two beings communicating in this, you shouldn't have too hard of a time identifying them.

Life's Blood

SideStory 1: Conversations with a Computer

Chronicled by Dro'gan, called NiteFlier

-Update required : Initiate? (Y,N)

~Y

-Checking for known sources ... Error. Data sources offline.

-Check for all sources? (Y,N)

~Y

-Checking bandwidths ... Unknown infonet found. Decode? (Y,N)

~Y

-Baseline found. Encryption code found. Continue update? (Y,N)

"Huh, it's in English now..."

~Y

-... Update complete.

-Greetings, Anhara. It has been 230,226,624,090 seconds since last activation. Memory states that at time of last activation you were severely wounded. Please give reason for my long inactivity.

~Reincarnation.

-Brevity was always your strong point. Are you aware of this unit's capabilities?

~No.

-A full rundown of this unit's abilities would take thirty-two hours, forty-five minutes, thirteen seconds. Do you wish to receive a shortened list?

~Yes.

* * *

-There were no further data input after that time. Self has no record of what happened after my inactivation.

"You've gone from using "This unit" to first person. Are you sentient?"

-No.

"Go on."

-Self was designed by a by one of your predecessors. Although self is intelligent, self lacks sentience. Furthermore, self has never been given an official definition, but rather piecemeal generalities.

"That would fit, seeing as how no one can really define sentience to another's satisfaction. How exactly are you connected with me anyway? Why can't the Senshi use you?"

-The other Senshi can use me, but only with your permission. This is because self was created by a Sailor Mercury, and am still connected to your transformation device.

"My what?"

-Your transformation device.

"Explain."

-Each of the Senshi have a transformation device. Self is connected to yours.

"I don't have one, though."

-Error. For self to have been activated, you must be in possession of your transformation device.

"That would have been the henshen pen that Usagi was talking about... But I don't have it. She even said that she didn't have it to give to me."

-Do you wish self to perform a scan for said device?

"You said that you needed a full scan of me earlier anyway. Do it."

-Initializing...

-ERROR!

-Foreign substance found in scan subject's body. Please Identify!

"What do you mean? Oh, this? That's just... Oh."

-Foreign substance Identified as transformation device belonging to Mercury. Proceed with scan?

"... Go ahead."

-Because you were their teacher, self has stored the various magical abilities that you had them practice on. It is probable that they are working from instinct, and thus are using these attacks.

"Well, that at least gives me something that they don't. We can compare what attacks I've seen them use to what you have in your memory.

-Which shall self display?

"Venus first."

-Opening file...

-Sailor Venus Name: Meskira A'nn Traan

"Wait."

-Operation paused.

"Add diffenitators: Past/Present."

-Added.

"Spin to zero and start. Pause for input on present stats."

* * *

-Sailor Venus Name: Past: Meskira A'nn Traan Present: Minako Aino Areas of Influence: Primary: Justice : Secondary: Energy Note: Present attacks slanted towards "Love."

"Pause."

-Is something wrong?

"I don't know enough about her."

-Insufficient data to process response.

"I don't know enough about her personally. I've seen them battle, I've watched them interact with each other, but I don't really know *her*."

-Psychology module suggests becoming her friend.

"What?"

-Psychology: The study of human interaction.

"No it's not."

-Data had been programmed in by a previous Mercury. Present day terminology may be different.

"Are you still hooked up to the Internet?"

-Self is presently connected to the Internet.

"How large is your memory?"

-Self can contain approximately two-thirds of Internet if requested. With additional memory crystals, self has unlimited storage.

"Oh. Well... Can you find and determine relevant data from null?"

-Once relevancy is confirmed.

"Okay. Discard everything that is blatant pornography and download present day info on all subjects that you have already stored in memory."

-Writing...

-Do you wish for confirmation of subjects?

"General only. Runtime of program?"

-Approximately 1,166,424 seconds.

"Um... Right. Run program."

* * *

"What... is that?"

-Templates for Senshi.

"Extrapolate."

-Shortly after you took up training the Senshi, the Queen gave you control over modification of their magic basics. This includes the uniform.

"Remind me. Who was the pervert that came up with the current design?"

-Present uniform template unknown.

"Wha-? Okay, then. Any way you can scan and find them now?"

-Self can Scan and Identify Sailor Senshi within thirty-three kilometer radius. Self cannot download current template unless template is active.

"So you can't tell anything about it unless they are transformed."

-Affirmative.

"Scan and Identify anyway."

-Scanning...

-Eight Senshi Identified. Lunar Princess Identified.

-ERROR:Sailor Saturn confirmed and lost.

-ERROR:Sailor Pluto confirmed and lost.

-Sailor Venus found : Downloading Template:Venus.

-Sailor Mars found : Downloading Template:Mars.

-Sailor Jupiter found : Downloading Template:Jupiter.

-Sailor Uranus found : Unable to Download Template:Uranus.

-Sailor Neptune found : Unable to Download Template:Neptune.

"Stop! Didn't you tell me you couldn't get their templates unless they were in Senshi mode?"

-Affirmative.

-Downloading Template:Uranus.

-Downloading Template:Neptune.

"Where the Hell are they?!"

-Displaying map.

-Switching to Portable:Active Mode.

"Lets go!"

* * *

-Query.

"What?" came the whisper.

-Two things: 1) Are you more familiar with Meskira now?

A small laugh. "In one way, yes... And I want to know so much more about her now..."

-Logged. Query 2) For what reason did you partake of that particular course of action earlier?

"Which one? Running off to save Moon? Or the other?"

-... ... Both.

"For one, because I swore that no harm would come to her."

-But analysis of the situation showed that Uranus had deflected the shot far enough away so that even if you had not been there, the Lunar Princess would not have been harmed.

"Then, yes. But how long would it take them to figure out the Daimon's weakness? They weren't doing such a good job of it."

-You suggest that they have proceeded before on the asset of brute strength?

"No, but... Do any of them have area attacks? I could have sworn that they all did..."

-Inconclusive studies of present day Senshi shows tentative no answer to query.

Another small laugh, followed by a sigh from another. "Shh, now. Rest easy, Meskira..."

* * *

"Create program."

-Processing... Ready to proceed.

"Access each Senshi's template, and display booster values."

-Displaying Venus.

"... That... is not what I expected."

-Extrapolate.

"A bare by four boost to natural armor? By two boost to strength? ZERO boost to magical abilities? That's not even a tenth of what they had when I was teaching them, much less when they became full fledged Senshi in their own right!"

-Tentative explanation: The major assets of the Senshi uniform are still locked, pending their teachers keying them. This would fit the pattern present in all other templates gained.

-Note that self still lacks three templates.

"The Keying?! Damnit, I should have remembered. Do you still have access to that?"

-Affirmative. Self suggests informing the Senshi of such event before you activate the Key.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that... Wait. What do you mean, you lack three templates? I though you had every one besides Pluto and Saturn?"

-Incorrect. Self lacks templates for Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Mercury.

"Oh."

-Do you wish to Key?

"I... No. I swore, and that is what the Key does. I will not take two oaths in contrast to each other."


End file.
